It Started With
by starlight2005
Summary: An unexpected beginning sparked new feelings in them until they couldn't resist it anymore. But with a stalker on the trail, and a threat to the powerful kingdom, can a pharaoh and priest's love outlast them all? FINALLY COMPLETE! SethAtemu
1. Chapter 1

Title: It Started With A Dream

Author: starlight2005

Chapter 1: The Die is Cast

It stood firmly on the ground, majestically with the moonlight cast upon it, creating shadows from the pillars and the statues. Everyone knew how many years it stood against its enemies, threats to the state, how many blood was spilled on its walls with every battle, and how many princes had tried to climb its protective walls to search for a new life—or an adventure.

It has withstood civil wars, assaults from both sea and land, tragedies from the inside, and massacres. It has withstood attacks from shadow monsters and such, won all the battles a state can ever dream of, and has given birth to the noblest and proudest pharaohs of time.

Most importantly, it has housed one of the bravest and youngest, and reckless youths of all time. And they go by the name of Seth and Atemu, princes of Egypt.

Everyone in the household knew of their rivalry especially when it comes to dueling. They were rivals and they were the best of friends. With their cunning minds, they already have rocked the palace for uncounted times with their many pranks and follies that only aggravated their fathers more and more.

And to be friends with five more rascals? The pharaoh was definitely asking for trouble. But to everyone's relief, they grew out of it. But it was sooner than expected. They grew up and along with it were a new branch of problems that would grow into a huge tree of headaches and heartaches.

Their fates were already cast; the very gods decided it upon. And even though it hurt, they agreed with it. After all, who can ever deny the gods' wishes?

But it was the seed to the jealousy and the hatred Seth would feel for his younger cousin. It would lead them into a huge duel that would cost one of them their lives. It would lead them into a new and higher level of rivalry that deals with affairs of the state, deceit and deaths.

It would lead them to the very peak of their young lives.

Seth has barely reached 14 when he was taught and trained to be the pharaoh's High Priest. And it didn't take a scholar to figure out that he has bested even his teachers, beat his friend, Mahado, and all their childhood friends who were also destined to be priests.

A year after, all six were certified High Priests and bearers of Millennium Items.

Atemu, on the other hand, led a different life from his comrades. From the very beginning, even when he was merely 7 years old, it was already decided that he was to be the next pharaoh who would save them from the threat imposed by the opening of the Shadow Realm. But he didn't know. All he knew was, his father would forever be there to guide him into the right path of life.

Until he died five years after, following his wife who died when the Crown Prince was still young. Among them all, he matured earlier and gave up his childhood for the sake of the kingdom.

As the years pass by, the bond between the two cousins slowly dissolved until there was only the pharaoh and his High Priest. The Seth and Atemu, cousins, was no more.

And everyone can see that.

Especially Mahado who have begin to get close with his pharaoh.

"My pharaoh, we have returned from the town," he reported. The young monarch smiled a little, relieved that his friends are already in the palace. It would be a disadvantage if they get wounded when rebels are already threatening to take the throne.

"I trust that your trip has gone well?" Atemu asked, looking at his priest. Mahado nodded, "Yes, sire," he answered.

"No troubles or whatsoever?" Atemu asked again, knowing that his friend was hiding one small fact from him.

Mahado grinned sheepishly, highly uncharacteristic of a stoic priest, and stared at his pharaoh, "We met a small group of rebels."

The pharaoh raised an eyebrow, indicating him to continue and he did, "As expected, Seth blew them off again," he said with the barest hint of exasperation in his voice.

Atemu shook his head upon hearing his cousin's careless move. How can he be so reckless in using his Millennium Rod? Did he not know that it would leave him vulnerable to an attack?

Atemu sighed, "Not again, Mahado. Can you tell him to be careful next time?" he replied, "And yes, you may take a leave for the day. I'm sure you're exhausted," he added with a smile as his friend rose, bowed and left to look for his fellow priest.

Once the priest was gone, he sighed again. It didn't take a healer, or a scholar, or even a genius to figure out that he wasn't sleeping for the past days. Nor did it require impressive intelligence to know that he was heavily burdened and worn down with the occasional problems with the rebels, and his dreams that repeated over and over again.

It wasn't his fault that his parents died. They died of a natural cause. But why is it that whenever he sleeps, it always end up his fault?

"My pharaoh, I believe it is wise for you to retire," said his advisor, Shimon.

Weary crimson eyes look up at the elder and he nodded as he rose from his throne and left, knowing the advisor was staring at him worriedly.

Shimon shook his head. The youth is annoyingly stubborn. Atemu should learn how to take a leave and rest or he wouldn't live long, he concluded as he walked away to order food to be taken to his majesty's chambers.

The kingdom will survive the night without its pharaoh. He will make sure of that. Besides, there are six high priests, what other purpose do they have than to help?

* * *

"The pharaoh should know better than to be concerned about his subjects' welfare," Seth said as soon as Mahado told him what the monarch instructed. 

"He is only concerned that you might get hurt with your recklessness, High Priest Seth," Mahado reasoned out.

Seth shrugged, "Well tell him I thank him but I don't need it. I can manage on my own," he answered and then he left.

Mahado sighed and turned towards the opposite direction and walked away. What would it take for the two to realize that they needed to fix the bond between them?

* * *

_It was your fault. _

No, it wasn't.

_They died because of you._

They died because it was their fate.

_There's no such thing as fate. They died because you killed them._

How could I kill my parents?

_How _could _you kill your own parents? _

Stop it. What do you want? Leave me alone.

_I will never leave you. This is your punishment for killing them. _

NO LEAVE ME ALONE!

Crimson eyes opened wide as its owner sat up and looked around, relieved to see everything, as they should be—dark and unmoving.

"Just a dream," he told himself as he regained his breath.

"Just a dream," he assured himself again as he closed his eyes and went back to a hopefully less troubling sleep.

Just outside, cerulean orbs widened in alarm as his king shouted out, and then everything was silent again. It was only a dream, perhaps.

They will talk soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update guys. I had this in my notebook since last week since the power ran out but I wasn't able to post it (stupid computer, stupid storm, stupid—don't mind me).

* * *

Chapter 2: Their Famous Trait

It was building inside of him like a small fire growing dynamically into a huge forest fire that would remain burning until all the trees were burned. It was flowing inside of him as fast as a current smoothly and powerfully.

And yet he couldn't do anything.

It annoyed him to no end to see the other like that, so tired and lifeless. It was heartbreaking to see. And it only infuriated him more.

The pharaoh was being strong again.

His cousin was avoiding him yet again.

Atemu's being a martyr for the umpteenth time.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"High Priest Seth, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," he hissed, not caring if his fellow priest looked at him in surprise, obviously unaware of his sudden anger this morning.

"If you say so," said Karimu and walked away, perhaps to talk to Shadi. He rolled his eyes sarcastically; seriously, don't they know when to leave him alone when he isn't in the mood?

"High Priest Seth—"

Obviously not.

"What now, Mahado?" he demanded, fixing blazing azure orbs on mahogany ones. Mahado merely shook his head at his fellow priest and smiled sadly.

"Your anger is very apparent. What is troubling you?" Mahado asked.

"If I want to tell you, I'll call you right away," Seth answered back. What was wrong with them today?

"His majesty is worr—" Mahado attempted to start but the blue-eyed priest cut him off again.

"What? Worried? Tell him to worry over his health first and then _I'll_ follow," he interrupted.

Mahado sighed. This again. When will all of these stop?

"Look, Seth."

"No, you look, Mahado. You're forcing me to get over myself well dream on. Why don't you worry over his majesty first before you worry about someone who doesn't need it? I'm perfectly fine," Seth answered, "He isn't."

"What do you know?" Mahado demanded, the other's behavior finally getting to him. It wasn't actually hard what with Seth's annoying stubbornness and rude behavior.

"You don't even talk to him," Mahado continued, "You don't even take into consideration that he is always worried about you with your rude and reckless behavior!"

Seth turned his back on the other and prepared to walk away, "Unfortunately, not all of us can be the pharaoh's best friend and still be his cousin, the High Priest," he said, loud enough for Mahado to hear, and walked away.

* * *

Mahado watched as the other slowly vanished from eyesight and heaved yet another sigh. Was it just him or was their entire bloodline famous for their stubborn streak?

"I see you tried to talk to him again," said a voice from behind. He shook his head in response.

"Seth's Seth as always," he answered, hearing the other sigh.

"But it is obvious he is worried too," the other replied.

"He is one of those persons who thought they could hide their emotions from the world when it is always present in their faces," Mahado said.

"I just hope it doesn't lead to his and his majesty's downfall," the other answered.

"Atemu and Seth are strong, I'm sure they can make it," the priest defended.

"Perhaps. They are, after all, the destined ones among the rest of the members of their bloodline."

"Don't worry, Shimon. They'll survive," Mahado said with a small smile, which the elder returned with one of his own and a pat on young priest's back.

* * *

"Mana, you should go down from there and practice your spells, you know," Atemu called as he walked past a tree, whose leaves were laughing (A/N: I suppose by now you know why the leaves are laughing).

With mere seconds, there was a soft 'thud' on the ground and a loud and high-pitched call of 'Atemu' that rang through the air as its owner ran towards the monarch and hugged him like a huge stuffed animal.

"Yes, Mana, I'm here. Now _please _don't suffocate me," Atemu said, hugging the girl back.

Mana beamed and broke the hug as she stuck her tongue out childishly as ever, "You know, you are getting old for that," Atemu teased.

"And you are aging faster than a normal teenager would," Mana teased back. It was one of these rare moments that she and the king enjoyed, when they could just spare a few minutes of their time and well… tease each other until somebody finds them.

It was a welcome distraction for Atemu anyway.

"Enough of that. Shouldn't you be practicing your spells as Mahado instructed?" Atemu asked, stifling a chuckle as the other pouted.

"I don't want to die of boredom, Atemu! No way," Mana countered. Atemu laughed at the answer and Mana smiled. It was nice to see him smile and laugh once in a while.

Being pharaoh isn't the best job one would want, she realized.

"Okay. You're more stubborn as I thought. Good luck explaining to Mahado then," Atemu finally said and prepared to walk away when Mana ran to him and whispered:

"It's okay to be scared once in a while, my prince. We all have dreams that we don't like," and ran away.

* * *

"_You don't even talk to him." _

"_You don't even take into consideration that he is always worried about you with your rude and reckless behavior!" _

Sure he does. He even memorized every warning and reprimand for his reckless behavior.

And besides, how can he talk to him anyway? Perhaps they forgot that he was already a High Priest, and Atemu was pharaoh. How does one talk to the living god about carefree things and memories about pranks and laughter?

It's not like it was killing him inside that he always snapped at the other and disregarded the other's concern whenever they meet.

It's not like it's going to kill Atemu for his every rejection, right?

And besides, shouldn't he be more concerned about his own health? He wasn't the one who was losing sleep because of some nightmares he didn't want to share with anyone.

And it surely isn't his fault that he was only paying the pharaoh back with his own way of concern over his too noble cousin.

But then again, he really missed him.

He missed those times when they could just hide and wait till somebody cries out in exasperation as they once again victimized another servant.

He missed those times when they could just taunt each other and duel for the sake of having fun and enjoying themselves.

He missed those times when the other would sneak into his room in the middle of the night because of some nightmare about Shimon and Akunadin getting crazy and he would have to get the other to sleep.

There were a lot of things that he missed. But most of all, he missed the carefree and young Atemu who would push him to the fountain if he gets a chance.

It wasn't that the pharaoh was old now. That was stupid. But somehow, this Atemu no longer knew how to enjoy and relax, as the only thing he does is worry over the kingdom and his subjects.

It was like, here was the living proof that gods could exist as humans—so caring and forgiving, so gently and kind, and yet so dangerous and powerful. He was the very image of perfection a divine entity can only project.

And yet, he was the humblest person the world has ever known. But sometimes, he was too good for his own good.

Atemu was simply unreachable now and no matter how hard he would have sworn he felt something for his cousin, it was useless to even tell that –

* * *

_"It's okay to be scared once in a while, my prince. We all have dreams that we don't like."_

Was he that obvious? Surely he wasn't? Or maybe, someone was walking pass his room at night and hears him? But then, every night?

Atemu shook his head at his thoughts. What was he thinking? He should be worrying about the rebels that were creating havoc at a nearby town not some advise about his night problems.

And what is it with him and his overwhelming concern on his High Priest? Seth can take care of himself. He wasn't a child who needed constant worrying on, nor was he an old man who would soon join his ancestors.

Why can't he just take his mind off Seth for a while and save himself from being rejected again and again and again?

It's not like Seth would mind anyway if he would stop being con—

* * *

Two slender bodies groaned in pain by impact as they both fell to the floor, still somewhat dazed.

"What the hell was that for?" Seth demanded, ready to lash something out at the poor person who had the guts to bump into him, and stood up.

A smaller and slender body rose gracefully despite the fall and looked up to see who the person in front of him was, and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I'm afraid I was engrossed with my thoughts," he apologized.

"What's wrong with you?" Seth suddenly demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" Atemu asked in confusion. What is the other talking about? Has he done anything embarrassing now for bumping into his priest?

"I highly doubt you were deafened due to the impact, Atemu," Seth said, "And it isn't a difficult question to answer."

"What are you talking about?" Atemu asked.

"When's the last time you slept?" Seth demanded, voicing out the question that has been nagging him since last night.

"Last night," Atemu answered. No use telling them, it would be highly un-pharaoh like anyway.

"You're an aweful liar, cousin," Seth barked. Atemu's eyes widened. Seth didn't know, did he?

"So I'm not sleeping well, what's the big deal, Seth? It's not like I'm going to die or something," Atemu defended.

"It's either you're plain stupid or you're acting like an idiot. A normal human being cannot survive without having his much-deserved rest, and pharaohs who are too noble for their own good are not exempted," Seth countered.

Atemu's eyes narrowed, he was sleepy and his head was throbbing. And Seth's isn't helping either!

"You can glare at me all you want, Atemu, but I want to know what you're trying to get at here," Seth said.

Extremely annoyed and tired, crimson eyes snapped open and glared at azure ones, "You want to know what's going on?" he snapped.

"Finally!" Seth drawled.

"I haven't been sleeping because of a stupid dream that kept repeating itself and putting me to blame on my parents' death. It isn't true, of course, but you try keeping your sanity all night when these voices stupidly can't accept the fact that you're telling the truth," Atemu breathed out, uncaring if he was only inches away from his suddenly silent cousin.

"And let's add something more, shall we?" he asked, "Let's add the fact that your cousin doesn't even give a damn if you're worried that he might be killed out there especially now that the shadow realm's opening is getting wider."

"He doesn't even care that I'm trying my best to protect him and make sure he doesn't get hurt anymore. He doesn't even notice that I care for him to allow him to get hurt!"

Atemu breathed and gulped for air as soon as he was finished before closing his eyes briefly, hating it when his world suddenly started spinning in circles.

"Atemu, are you alright?" Seth finally asked when he was able to get his voice back. The sudden outburst caught him by surprise, all right, especially the last one.

Uh-huh, the last one hit him harder than anything else.

But the pharaoh didn't answer. Instead, he rested a hand on the other's chest, as if resting his entire weight on it as he steady himself.

"Atemu, are you alright?" Seth asked again, now genuinely and more concerned at the sudden behavior of his cousin.

"Yes, I'm quite all right…" Atemu slurred before collapsing into Seth's arms.

* * *

"What did you do to his majesty this time?" Mahado demanded. Still in the foulest moods, Seth mused.

"He collapsed and he has a fever," Seth answered, not minding the question.

"My pharaoh!" Shimon cried out as he rushed towards them in utmost concern.

"Don't worry, Shimon. He's alive so don't mourn over him yet," Seth said, attempting to calm the elder down.

"It would be better if we bring him to his chambers," Mahado told him and led the way, giving instructions to his fellow priests.

Seth shrugged nonchalantly and pulled the unconscious body of his cousin closer to him as they make their way to the room.

All the while, from those moments they were walking, he was silent. His thoughts wandering to the words Atemu had said.

Was it true? Did Atemu really care for him that much?

Then again it was natural for the pharaoh to be greatly concerned whenever they were dealing with his subjects' welfare.

But there was something about the way Atemu's decisions whenever he was concerned with it stood out against everything else.

And for the meantime, he didn't want to confuse himself further. All that mattered right now was that his dear cousin is all right and safe from harm.

"I suppose you have something to do with this?" Mahado suddenly asked, uncaring if his anger was evident in his voice.

"Hn," Seth answered.

"So now you're not reprimanding him. What's next? You're going to ignore him even more?" Mahado asked again.

Seth didn't answer. How can he do that anyway? Ignore his cousin? After all these? No way in hell.

"I would not do that to his majesty," he answered.

"And here he goes with the royal treatment again," Mahado suddenly remarked before stopping abruptly and turning around to meet the other's gaze.

"Why can't you treat him like a cousin would, the same way he has treated you all these years, Seth?" Mahado demanded, "Is that too much of your pride to handle?"

"This is not the best time and place to talk about this, Mahado. Now excuse me, the pharaoh is not faring quite well and deserves some rest," Seth answered ever so simply as he walked past the fuming Mahado and into the pharaoh's room.

Mahado grunted before closing the doors to give the two cousins some privacy. The healers would come soon but now, Seth has to learn to repay every kindness Atemu has given him.

And it was a handful.

Their talk would just have to wait.

* * *

A/N: We have a very protective (let's call it that way) Shimon, a very childish Mana, a _very _angry Mahado and our usual Seth. This was written mainly because I'm in the foulest mood ever. Man am I really pissed off right now. And it's a long story.

Hope you guys like it.

Coming up:

Chapter 3: no title available

Seth gets tortured by his conscience and ends up staying in his cousin's room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'll Watch Over You

What would man do if he had the power to turn back time? He would return to the past and changed his mistakes, wouldn't he?

He would change and alter his future. He would prevent the same mistakes. And he knew everything would be perfect.

But that wasn't the case.

Man has no power over time—he couldn't control it, outmaneuver it and even defeat it. Time simply is an undefeatable, fleeting period of life itself.

And that is why people have a subconscious mind that is well known as one's conscience.

It guided man, helped him make decisions and reminded him of his responsibilities to the world. It keeps him from insanity and total misery.

But it only aggravated Seth more.

So maybe he was too harsh on his cousin before. So maybe he practically ignored the other until Atemu couldn't take it anymore.

So maybe he wasn't acting like the overprotective cousin he once was and he changed drastically. He can't exactly change the way things happen, can he?

He was cruel and he knows that. He was being a jerk and he knew it from the start. But can't they understand that in such dangerous times, one should not be weak or they will be killed?

Atemu may have the right to be concerned for his safety, he is his cousin and the pharaoh after all, but that doesn't mean that he has to consent it all the time. He needs nothing of their concern, he would be fine. Why can't they see that?

Atemu was a good pharaoh, despite his quite young age, and although it was difficult for him to admit it out loud, the other would be better suited for the throne. The other was good in keeping his temper, he, on the other hand, could not.

High Priest Seth groaned in frustration as he stared at the ceiling and let his thoughts adrift. Why was he thinking about this? He should be planning on which town was to be raided next for rebels. He should be checking if everything was working as planned.

And yet, no matter how hard he tried; no matter how deadly he threatened himself to stop thinking about his cousin, he couldn't. It was as if his mind refused to obey him, and that it had chosen the subject of its thoughts.

"Damn," he muttered, wondering idly when he was going to stop thinking about the other. But all that answered him was the other's pained face as he cried out his words.

He didn't ask for Atemu's concern. He didn't ask the other to be so worried. The pharaoh should learn to prioritize the kingdom and himself first before worrying his brain out on subjects that could easily take care of themselves.

"_Let's add the fact that my cousin doesn't even give a damn that I'm concerned with his welfare!" _

"Let's add the fact that he doesn't even give a damn that I care about him so much to make sure that nothing happens to him!"

The other's words had hit him hard. It was true. Those words slapped him in the face the moment he heard them from Atemu.

Was he really that harsh? But then, he doesn't have to answer that, does he? He had hurt Atemu time and again. He never did care if the other was always worried because of his trademark recklessness when it comes to dealing with the rebels. He always thought the other just felt like annoying him.

But he knew he was wrong—dead wrong.

"High Priest Seth."

The mentioned priest narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance as the door was opened to reveal an equally irritated Mahado, who was glaring at him like he was to be blamed with everything.

"What do you want, High Priest Mahado?" he asked as he stood to his full height.

"Someone has to watch over his majesty for the night. I trust that you can perform this task without hurting him?" Mahado asked, his voice laced with accusation and sarcasm that it was highly uncharacteristic for the forgiving priest.

"You don't need to ask. Although I am wondering, can you take over my post then without even letting the rebels go?" he countered mockingly as he left the priest alone and headed for his cousin's chamber.

Mahado shook his head, his anger finally radiating as he glared at nothing. Finally calming himself, he drew a long breath and then left the room with a promise to kill the other if he would ever hurt his pharaoh again.

That tantrum was fatal to the pharaoh's health. And to his _utmost _surprise, the healers confirmed his thoughts that the monarch's current condition was the result of continuous and uncontrollable fatigue, emotional stress and sheer burden of ruling a kingdom.

"That Seth!" he had said before when the healers answered him as he slammed his goblet down the table, "I'll kill him!" and he would, if the other hurts the king again.

It was a promise.

Silver moonlight gazed down at the noiseless room, as if encouraging him to talk to his sleeping cousin. Atemu still has a fever but that isn't something a Millennium Item can heal, right?

How long was the other sleeping? Sometimes he wished they could just return to the time when they would just enjoy life and sleep cuddled to each other at night. Sometimes, when he really thought about it, he wished the pharaoh never died and that Akunadin never appointed him as High Priest.

Seth rose from his seat beside the pharaoh and went to the balcony, which overlooked the great pyramids from a reasonable distance, watching as the moon basked him with its seemingly arousing light.

Atemu used to love looking at the night sky, he mused. The other would often stay in his room and stare at the stars and the moon for eternity until he would fall asleep in his arms.

But it wasn't too late to change, was it?

With a sigh, Seth gazed upon his sleeping cousin. The other was beautiful, he realized that. "I'm sorry," he whispered, assured that no one could hear him. He walked towards his cousin and caressed Atemu's face, feeling how smooth the skin was. How he wanted to kiss the other.

Wait, wait, wait. What the hell was he thinking? Seth groaned in annoyance. Stupid hormones, he thought. Now he's lusting over his cousin? What is wrong with him?

Dejectedly (and extremely pissed off at himself), Seth sat nearby and settled with watching the pharaoh, carefully taking note how the other would suddenly frown and roll to his side.

Another dream, he thought.

"NO SETH, WATCH OUT!"

Atemu awoke and sat up, looking around frantically. That dream looked real, merely remembering it sent shivers up his spine. That wouldn't happen in reality, he hoped.

"Go back to sleep, Atemu. It's only a dream."

Crimson eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. Was Seth really in his room or was he simply going crazy with his dreams?

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

That sounded like Seth, all right.

"Seth?" he asked, hoping it wasn't a dream.

"You should go to sleep, you need your rest, cousin," Seth answered, revealing himself as he sat beside his now-awake pharaoh.

"It isn't a dream then?" Atemu asked.

"No. Now go to sleep," Seth reprimanded.

Crimson eyes that once widened narrowed in suspicion, "What are you doing here?" he asked. Seth would never do this, well the older Seth wouldn't unless he wanted something.

"I didn't know cousins are prohibited to visit each other nowadays," Seth answered, "The healers said you were over fatigued. That's why you collapsed."

"You never did this to me before," Atemu said, still suspicious of his cousin's actions. What was going on? Surely this really isn't a dream?

"And I'm sorry for that," Seth replied sincerely, "Now would you please go to sleep?" he continued, his voice having no trace of the slightest annoyance. But it only confused Atemu more.

"Are you drunk, Seth?" he asked, "You rarely even talked to me like this," he added.

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Why are you doing this, Seth?" Atemu asked.

"I'm doing this because I've been such a jerk to you, cousin," Seth answered, "You never deserved any of my actions towards you."

"But—"

"No. I'm serious. I want to repay you for the things you've done to me starting tonight," Seth said.

"I don't need someone to worry over me," Atemu replied, "I'm fine."

"We'll see about that tomorrow. Now go to sleep," Seth answered, using the same tone he once used at the other when they were younger.

"What if I have nightmares?" Atemu played along, but beneath those words, he meant the truth. What's the purpose of sleeping if he would only be plagued by nightmares?

Seth smiled genuinely at his cousin and kissed the other's forehead, "Don't worry. I'll be here to wake you up," he said.

Atemu smiled back and embraced the other, not knowing the sudden reactions he was causing on his cousin, "Thank you, cousin."

The other smiled in return, "Good night, Atemu," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter. Anyway, I'll try to keep this note short so you can go on with the story.

And since I don't have anything else to say but thank you, you can read on now.

* * *

Chapter 4: In the Mist 

When Atemu woke up the next day, he was still having a headache. But that wasn't what surprised him. Nor was the fact that he slept through the entire morning. Nor the small ignored piece of thought that beside him was his cousin, arm draped over him protectively.

"Seth?" he asked, checking if the other was awake.

"Hmm?" his cousin answered, still in his slumber.

"Its midday already," the pharaoh pointed out. Minutes from now, he thought, someone would enter and inform him of the decisions he has to make and other things 'rulers' are supposed to do.

"Don't worry, Atemu. You're off the hook for the day," Seth assured him, however.

"I am?" he asked again. What about the stuff he missed the previous day? Who took care of them?

"Yes," Seth answered before realizing the point of their discussion, "Its midday already?"

Atemu rolled his eyes at the other in reply, "Yes. I've been telling you that earlier!" he said.

"Why didn't you remind me?" Seth asked.

"I didn't know High Priest were supposed to be reminded of the time," the tri-haired monarch replied smartly, earning a scowl at his obviously annoyed cousin.

"Preparations for the festival should be made as soon as possible, _my pharaoh_," Seth answered back, bowing in courtesy (even though it was only to annoy his cousin).

"Then do what you must, priest," Atemu retorted as he rose from bed.

"Umm… Seth?" he asked quietly, wondering if the other would think him as weak if he asked his question.

"Yes?" the priest, who was busy fixing his headdress, turned and looked at his cousin.

"Did I have nightmares last night?" Atemu asked, avoiding the other's gaze.

"No," Seth answered, "Besides, I was there to wake you up in case, remember?"

Atemu stuck his tongue out childishly as he unpharaoh-like smacked his cousin with his pillow, making sure to run away after.

* * *

"Look at them, playing like fools as if a country is not waiting for their decisions."

"You judge them so callously, my friend," his companion answered.

"I care not. They will pay for what they have done to my men," he said.

His companion shook his head, although the other didn't see him, as he frowned. With finality, he replied, "Do anything you want but the pharaoh is mine."

The other smirked ever so smugly, "Fine. He is yours."

* * *

"You just had to push me to the fountain!" Seth remarked as they both went to their chambers.

"And you just had to lift me unto your shoulders like a child? That's embarrassing," Atemu answered.

Seth lightly chuckled at the memory before shaking his head at their ridiculous actions, "This is highly unbecoming of our status, Atemu," he reprimanded.

"You were the one who said we should take a leave not me," was the monarch's smart reply.

"I wasn't thinking this!" Seth defended.

"Sure," Atemu drawled.

The cousins laughed together. Seth, after amusing himself, stopped and looked at Atemu, carefully taking note how the other's cheeks would redden every time he laughed.

It was as if he was finally attracted to those lips that seemed to hypnotize him into kissing the other. He was getting crazy, he realized, but then again, it seemed like it didn't matter to him anymore.

"Seth, are you all right?" Atemu asked, breaking the other from his thoughts.

The priest shook his head, ridiculing himself from his thoughts. How could he think of his cousin that way? So the pharaoh was attractive… and clever… and tolerable… and wise… and intelligent…

All right, so basically the pharaoh was the only person who had the qualities he wanted in a lover but it all seemed so wrong. Atemu was his cousin, for crying out loud!

"Seth?"

That voice, like a siren, it always intoxicated him. Why did his brain refuse to argue with him anymore? Was falling in-love with Atemu not a bad thing anymore?

"Seth, are you still alive?" Atemu asked, smacking the other's head.

"What did you do that for?" Seth countered, touching the small bump on his head.

"I was asking something and you weren't paying attention. Are you all right?" the pharaoh asked.

"If you count being _smacked on the head _all right, then _yes_, I'm alright," he said sarcastically.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Sarcasm will lead you nowhere, dear cousin. Although I'm quite sure it would bring you closer to danger."

"Now that doesn't make sense—"

"And you do not read between the lines."

"Why must you always be annoying, Atemu?"

"I don't know. Should I ask my priest that?"

Seth rolled his eyes in reply and tickled the other mercilessly, not caring if they were practically rolling on the ground, tickling and tackling each other.

It was against their decorum, it was not the behavior of a pharaoh and a priest but did they care? Not really. All that mattered was the day was theirs to enjoy, no obligations, no problems, and definitely no arguments.

"Haha… I never knew… haha… y-you can be… such a… sore… loser… Seth…" Atemu laughed as he settled for the ground, losing the energy to fight back.

"Sure, keep taunting me. I'm not the one who's having a difficulty in breathing here," Seth countered.

"Seth's a… sore… haha… okay… okay… not a sore loser…" Atemu said despite the remark as the tickles continued to plunder him mercilessly.

"Okay Seth…I give up…you win… okay… you're not… a sore loser… anymore… okay!" he finally conceded, trying to take in deep gulps of air as he glare at his obviously amused cousin.

Seth rested his hands beside Atemu's head as he watched the other's reddened face frown slightly at his loss. The pharaoh's lips pouted as he smirked triumphantly.

"Go, laugh at your victory. See if I care," Atemu said as his pout went deeper.

Once amused cerulean eyes softened with a new display of emotion that seemed to escape the grasp of his mind's control. Suddenly, all he wanted was to kiss that pout away. But he could do it, right?

He would just have to lean and seal their lips together. But what would Atemu think? What would _he _think? He was a priest, Atemu was the pharaoh—

Seth's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he was broken from his thoughts again as Atemu leaned up and claimed his lips in a kiss. The priest was surprised to say the least but as the kiss lasted longer, he eventually closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, unconsciously taking control of it.

"Where's the pharaoh? He is not in his chambers!" one of the guard's shouts brought them back to reality as they broke apart and scrambled to their feet.

What just happened between them? Did they really—or was it just a figment of his imagination? Seth's brow furrowed. Why must his mind keep playing tricks on him? But that kiss felt so real!

"Where's High Priest Seth?" one of his co-priests asked the guards.

Atemu looked at his cousin worriedly as they both graced the others with their presence, smiling sheepishly with their disheveled clothes and messy hair.

"Where have you been—I don't think I ever want to know," Shimon, whose urge to scold the two at their immaturity suddenly disappeared, asked, "My pharaoh, please inform us the next time you would plan something else for the day?"

"Yes, Shimon, it will not happen again," Atemu promised, "I apologize," he added.

Shimon nodded, "Thank you, your majesty," he answered, "But I do believe you still have the day off. You may go if you need nothing else, my lord."

Atemu smiled at his advisor, "Thank you Shimon," he said and left.

Seth watched as his cousin walked towards the opposite direction. Should he ask if the kiss meant anything to the other? But then, what if Atemu laughs at him? And since when did Atemu's actions toward him mattered? He just wanted to make things clear.

"Atemu," he called as his cousin abruptly stopped and faced him.

"Yes?" the pharaoh asked, obviously deep in thought.

Seth stared at his cousin, the thought never occurring to him that he was doing nothing, which aggravated his cousin.

"Do you need something, Seth?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I…" Seth faltered. What was wrong with him? He is acting like some blabbering fool; he wasn't brought up this way, definitely not. Just take a deep breath and say it, he advised himself.

"Seth?"

"Did that kiss matter to you?" Seth asked.

"What?"

"I said, if the kiss we shared earlier mattered to you?" he asked again.

Atemu frowned, apparently avoiding that point of discussion. It mattered to him. It mattered to him like his cousin was valuable to him. But what would Seth say? It was only an accident to him.

"Atemu, I need an answer."

Atemu shook his head, not knowing what to answer. Can't it wait? Please can it not wait? His mind was a mess, probably jumbled by that kiss. He needed time to sort things out.

"Atemu?"

"I don't really know, Seth. I'm confused," the pharaoh answered, not bothering to open his now closed eyes, knowing the other was annoyed at him for not giving a straight answer. Well he can't as of the moment.

"Oh," Seth managed to say. He was speechless, his mind refused to process any decent answer except 'May I kiss you again?' and 'Did you like the kiss?'.

Seriously, what is wrong with him? Why can't he stop lusting after his cousin? Why?

"I'm sorry Seth," Atemu breathed and turned away, only to cry in pain as an arrow shot pass the curtains and hit him square on his upper abdomen.

"Atemu!" Seth exclaimed in alarm as he caught his fallen cousin, watching in horror as blood stained the pharaoh's robe.

"GUARDS!" he shouted.

"Seth?" Atemu asked, his voice raspy and laced with pain.

"Shh… Atemu, everything will be alright, I promise," Seth assured him. Although he, himself, wasn't convinced with his words.

"I will, just stay with me," Atemu managed to say before he blacked out and fell limp in the other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally! After so many days of being locked up in my room with nothing to do but study! Nah, still studying but decided to take a break before I go nuts. Anyway, yes, I'm back, and no, no one killed me. Our quarterly exams start tomorrow so I have to study but I've been studying for the past days (I think). I would like to take this opportunity to thank the people who sent their reviews especially Yami Val (glad you're back so fast), Toxic Hathor (hey, girl) and dragonlady222.**

**I'll try my best to update frequently since our break starts next week but I'm not making any promises. On with the story…**

Chapter 5: Healing Wounds

"_I'm sorry Seth," Atemu breathed and turned away, only to cry in pain as an arrow shot pass the curtains and hit him square on his upper abdomen. _

"_Atemu!" Seth exclaimed in alarm as he caught his fallen cousin, watching in horror as blood stained the pharaoh's robe._

"_GUARDS!" he shouted._

"_Seth?" Atemu asked, his voice raspy and laced with pain._

"Shh… Atemu, everything will be alright, I promise," Seth assured him. Although he, himself, wasn't convinced with his words. 

"_I will, just stay with me," Atemu managed to say before he blacked out and fell limp in the other's arms. _

"Has the assassin been caught?"

"Who could have ordered for the pharaoh's death?"

"His majesty is in danger."

"How did this assassin get through the palace walls?"

Seth ignored the voices from outside his cousin's room and took the other's hand, grasping it ever so tightly, as if it was a way to comfort the other in his pain. He was a mess, confused and disarrayed, and idly, he wondered when it started.

As far as he was concerned, there was not a time when he had to pause and think rationally if he was going to hurt his cousin. He can barely the time when he had to worry his head off whenever his little rascal of a cousin get bruises or scrapes his knee.

Until now, of course. It was wrong, a taboo in a community that allowed homosexuality. It was incest, and was an unforgivable sin. Lusting after one's cousin—lusting after the pharaoh when you are a priest is an unimaginable act. But did it matter to him?

Seth sighed. Not anymore. This wasn't lust. This wasn't pure unquenched desire, or a rampage of hormones. No, it was a silly thought but he knew both by heart and mind now.

He was falling in-love with his cousin.

No wonder Atemu's words stung when he said that he was sorry. Did Atemu really regret kissing him? Was it just a mistake? But he felt the other respond to the kiss. He felt that brief harmony between their souls, did Atemu feel it, too?

Seth watched his cousin, caressing the fair face, delighting in the way the other seemed to inch towards his finger unconsciously. Atemu was beautiful, he was incomparable and for the record, his cousin, that little rascal he used to loathe for being such a goody two-shoes, was a demigod. He was perfect.

More reason to love Atemu. Of course he understood that the other would only ignore his feelings. Of course he knew the other would just stare at him in shock when he (if ever) finally admits what was going on with him. A relationship with someone like Atemu seemed impossible.

Long ago, Seth would rather kill himself than to admit that his cousin was a good leader. Long ago, he would jump off a building rather than to confess that he was—and is still—greatly concerned with Atemu's welfare (even if it wasn't that apparent). He would even choose fighting a band of thieves alone, without any weapon, than to admit that the other was beautiful.

By Ra, he couldn't imagine himself thinking about his cousin all the time and wondering what the other would think. He couldn't, by all means, act as a lovesick weakling.

But that was a long, long time ago. If love was a weakness, then it would be his one weakness, he told himself.

Don't get him wrong, he was the toughest priest in the land, one of the most powerful men in Egypt (second to the Pharaoh) and dangerous. He was often admired, of course, by some who seemed to bypass his rather arrogant and commandeering behavior among the citizens. But it was safe to say that it didn't matter to him, not then, not ever.

And why is he thinking like this? He should be thinking about who plotted the failed assassination. He should be talking with the other priests and see what needs to be done. By that, the blue-eyed priest rose from his seat and gently dropped Atemu's hand as he headed for the door.

Come to think of it, he should be outside and increasing the security, alarming the—

"Seth?"

Seth paused and turned around, seeing his cousin barely holding himself up. "Atemu, you should get your rest, you're wounded," he reprimanded, like a mother would to her stubborn child.

Atemu smiled at his cousin, "But you promised you'd stay with me, you promised," he answered, pouting childishly as he laid back, wincing at the sudden movement.

"You lost a lot of blood with your wound, Atemu," Seth informed him. Atemu closed his eyes, "Yes, I can feel it. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," he whispered. His mind refused to operate and come up with meaningful topics to discuss.

Seth sighed again before sitting beside his pharaoh again, "Don't worry, Atemu. You're our pharaoh, and it is our duty to always protect you. I should be the one apologizing," he said.

"Seth, about the kiss…"

Seth frowned at the sudden change of topic. Not that topic. Does Atemu regret it then? What if he does? What would he do? Rejection stung. "I'm…" the priest stuttered, which was quite a first for him.

Atemu smiled at his cousin, "You stuttered," he said in amazement, no hint of mock or teasing in his voice.

"So I did," Seth answered, coughing slightly to get his words out, "About the kiss, Atemu…"

"Don't worry, I forgive you," Atemu replied, tugging at the other to come nearer. Seth promptly followed the order until he was only inches away from his cousin.

Seth's heart was practically racing so fast he could even hear it pounding on his chest as he draw near. Atemu, with that angelic smile of his, pulled him closer and left a quick peck on his lips.

"There, now we're even," Atemu said.

"Your majesty, you're awake!" Shimon suddenly entered, interrupting the two as Seth immediately stood up and straightened his still not ruffled clothes, "His majesty awoke a few minutes ago," the priest told the advisor.

"That's splendid! Should I call on your fellow priests?" Shimon asked, enthusiastic that the monarch was now awake. It had shaken him to the core when he found out what happened to the young pharaoh. Ra knows what he'd do to himself if the other was gravely harmed.

Seth, needing the time to calm himself down, nodded and suggested that he call his co-priests. Shimon, delighted enough to ignore the other, promptly agreed and went back to checking if Atemu was feeling fine.

Seth closed the door to his cousin's room gently and leaned on it. Why was he acting this way? It was only a kiss! Okay, a peck on the lips but still…

Long slender fingers reached up to touch the lips that were kissed. Kiss or no kiss, it felt good, he concluded.

Perhaps it was time for him to court the other? He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his cousin. He wanted Atemu to belong to him.

His mind decided, he composed himself and walked away to look for the other priests, who were still investigating how the assassin managed to enter and escape without any trouble.

* * *

"Rabelais!"

"Yes, master?" A tall, slender figure appeared and bowed in respect, waiting patiently for orders. His master rose from his seat and faced him, charcoal eyes darkening with anger or some other emotion he couldn't identify.

"Have my horse prepared. I'm going to pay someone a visit," he said.

Rabelais bowed again, "As ordered, master," he answered and left.

Ranmen scowled at the thought. He was losing and his chances were decreasing. Something must be done. He could always turn to the dark lord, it was an option, but not now.

He watched Rabelais walked away and follow his orders and he had to scowl deeper. Rabelais always resembled someone he wanted to kill. That tall, slender, blue-eyed priest… what was his name?

High Priest Seth.

That priest would die, he thought to himself, and Atemu would be his to claim for eternity.

* * *

Atemu frowned in annoyance as everyone practically babied him the entire day as if he wasn't capable of getting the glass of water that was beside him, or even stand up to pick a pillow that fell.

"Shadi, Karimu, I'm fine!" he exclaimed, glaring at the two priests as they stare back at him, knowing that the monarch wasn't actually angry, merely pissed off.

"Are you sure you're—" Karimu attempted to ask.

"Say 'fine' and I'm going to make sure you're going to regret ever knowing that word," Atemu threatened.

Shadi laughed at Karimu, who glared at his fellow priest and before someone could even prevent it, they began bickering and laughing until Atemu scowled at them and told them to fetch his cousin.

Seriously, why was everyone fussing over him like some fragile porcelain doll?

"Atemu?"

"Seth! I missed you. Shadi and Karimu were annoying," Atemu said to his cousin, not noticing how the other would steal glances at him appreciatively.

"They always are annoying, Atemu," Seth managed to answer. Atemu shook his head, "Those two will never learn," he replied.

Silence.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?"

Atemu stared at his cousin, finally noticing the other's uncharacteristic silence. "Is something wrong? Was there something I did that offended you?" he asked uncertainly. He didn't know what went wrong.

Seth sighed and looked away. He desperately wanted to tell the other now. But what if—

"Seth?"

Seth closed his eyes, mind making up a decision. This was it. "Atemu, will you grant me permission to court you?" he asked, "I know I'm your priest and that we're cousins and—"

"It would be an honor, Seth," Atemu replied.

Seth hugged his cousin tight and kissed him full on the lips, frowning slightly when the other hugged him tighter. What's going on?

"Atemu?"

Before he knew it, Atemu began sniffing, "I know… I know… but I can't… I couldn't… I wouldn't know what to do if… if…"

"Atemu, what are you talking about?" Seth asked, thoroughly confused.

"I said, I want to be with you. I just don't know if it would work out. And it's not about our ranks, or positions, or pasts. I'm not ready, Seth."

Seth smiled at his cousin, embracing him and offering comfort, "Is that what's bothering you? You should know by now that I'd wait for you even for an eternity."

Atemu smiled back, "You'd do that?"

"Of course."

"You're really romantic, Seth, even if you are an ass most of the time," Atemu teased. Seth laughed and lightly kissed the other, "Just for you."

It was a blissful moment, true. But they made a mistake to ignore the danger reality imposed on them. Their love was a blend of illusion and reality. And it would require a sacrifice, like before.

**A/N: Rabelais, actually, is a French surname but bear with me. I'm having a difficult time making up names and such. Rabelais is the surname of Francois Rabelais, a famous French writer during the Renaissance period. Sorry, guys, I guess I got the hang on history again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back again. As of now, the current time is 3:26 AM and yes, I slept for the night—okay for three hours but hey, I had to study for our exams later. And I got bored. Again. So here I am, writing the next chapter. As promised there will be something revealed in this chapter, I'll let you guess.**

**Once again, I would like to thank the people who reviewed the previous chapters, you guys know who you are. **

**Thanks again.**

Chapter 6: A Shed of Light

"Atemu, wake up…"

"I'm still sleepy… can't I wake up later?"

"You have to get up. The ceremonies start today, remember?"

"By Ra, I have forgotten!" With the grace of a cat, Atemu sat upright, uncaring if he looked like an impish 8-year old as he raced for the bathing chambers. No need to wake up the servants. Come to think of it, it would be wise not to wake them up at this ungodly hour, he thought.

Seth chuckled at the other and followed, a smile gracing his face. Suffice to say, if someone found them at that time, he wouldn't believe the great feared High Priest was actually smiling. Chances like these, however, are unlikely to happen.

He entered the bathing chamber just in time for Atemu to get in the water. Big mistake. The sooner he neared his cousin, Atemu grinned mischievously and yanked him downwards towards the water.

"Atemu!" he cried as he gasped for air, glaring dangerously at his laughing pharaoh of a cousin.

"You should have seen your face, Seth! It was hilarious!" Atemu chuckled.

Seth 'hmphed' and ignored the other as he discarded his now wet clothes and proceeded into taking another bath. Atemu stared at him idly, wondering if he went pass the line. "Seth?" he asked uncertainly.

"What is it, Atemu?" Seth answered; his voice cool and unnerving. Atemu had to strain himself from flinching visibly at the tone of voice. So he had. Without any second thoughts, the pharaoh neared his priest and embraced him fiercely.

Seth, taken aback by the sudden display of affection, stared at the tri-haired boy, "Atemu, is something wrong?" he asked. Atemu buried his face on the other's chest and mumbled incoherently that the priest didn't understand any word that he said.

"What were you saying? I can't understand," Seth said.

Atemu looked up, crimson eyes wide with slight fear and confusion, "Please don't be mad at me, Seth. I was only playing a prank on you, I'm sorry," he breathed all in one gulp of air, which, of course, amazed his taller and older cousin. Atemu always looked so adorable when he does that.

Seth smiled down affectionately at his cousin before swooping down for a quick kiss, "No need to apologize, Atemu. I'm not mad at you," he said once the kiss ended. Atemu looked up at him in confusion, "What—?"

Seth shook his head in amusement and smirked, "Would you really think that I lose easily?" he asked. Atemu's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, "No. If that's the case then you would have lost to me whenever I play a trick on you."

"That's the point," Seth answered and kissed the other again, "Now, let's take a bath, shall we?"

Atemu stared at his cousin in half-amazement and half-shock. If Seth was like this before, he wouldn't blame himself for falling head over heels for him. Seth was so… caring and thoughtful. Why did he notice it just now?

The pharaoh had to contain a small smile as he watched his cousin. It would be an honor, all right, damn their ranks.

XXX

The opening ceremonies were a success, as usual, and proceeded to the main festival itself. Of course no one noticed the pharaoh slightly frowning in annoyance. He didn't want a huge festival just for his begetting day. So he was born at that day, what's the big deal?

And yet, when he looked at his people rejoicing, celebrating as if there was no threat, his frown disappeared. Festivals like this take people's mind away from danger even for a while. To relax and have fun, he supposed.

Standing up and creeping away ever so quietly, he sneaked back to the hallway, away from the people. He yelped, however, when someone pulled him backwards into a room.

XXX

Seth scowled at the sight of the throne. Where was Atemu? He should be there; he was, after all, the celebrant. Something was wrong here, he could feel it.

Following instincts, he left the room and went to look for his cousin. The assassin was still out there, who knows if he decides to return and hunt down his pharaoh?

XXX

Atemu tensed as his hands were bound behind his back, his vision stripped of him with the blindfold in his eyes. At first he thought it was his cousin, playing a prank on him as a payback for earlier but the voice confirmed his false thoughts.

"I've been waiting a long time for an opportunity like this," the voice said. If possible, Atemu seemed to tense even more. He knew that voice.

"What do you want, Ranmen?" he asked, trying to steady his voice and pretend he was doing all right.

Ranmen chuckled before ordering Rabelais to force the pharaoh to sit down. "You should know that by now, dear Atemu," Ranmen said, walking towards the seated monarch.

"I told you before and I'm telling you now, I do not _and will not ever _have feelings for you," Atemu growled, "Let me go this instance!"

The pharaoh had to calm himself, refusing to panic when he couldn't call on his, _any _monster to defend him. What was going on? It seemed as if the room was—

"Defenseless, Atemu? That's a pity," Ranmen mocked, "It would be an unnerving sight: the pharaoh calling for aid that was unheeded. How pitiful."

"If you have nothing important to say, then shut up, Ranmen," Atemu answered with all the courage he could muster at his vulnerable state. Before he knew it though, he was hoisted upwards and thrown to… a soft mattress?

Wha—? Was Ranmen insane? Of course he was. But would he really—

"I would have granted you the pleasure of being able to see what I'm going to do to you, my Atemu, but since you've been rather rude to me, I don't think you deserved that gift," Ranmen said as he pinned the pharaoh to the mattress.

Atemu struggled, fear claiming him, and he struggled even harder. "Let me go, Ranmen!" he shouted, uncaring if it would hint of his fear.

"Why?" Ranmen asked, "So you can leave me again? I don't think so."

"Leave you? I never did such a thing. You were the one who left at that time. 'I have to go' wasn't that your words before?" Atemu spat.

"And now I'm giving you a chance to become my lover and you still protest," Ranmen fought back, pinning tightly the monarch's arms to restrain movement.

"I never wanted to be intimate with you! I thought you understand that, now I know I was wrong," Atemu answered, panicking.

"So you sought out the priest instead?" Ranmen accused.

Atemu glared at the other, "I will love the person I _choose _to love. And as it turns out, he fits in that description, not you," he defended.

Ranmen narrowed his eyes, restraining himself from his anger as his eyes turned darker at the sight of the other. Of course he knew he could just take him there, but if Atemu thought he was out of his mind, no way would he endanger himself.

"Then I would just have to make sure he never gets you," he whispered in the other's ear, hearing the other gasp. "What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"I have my ways and I won't tell you," Ranmen said again before standing up, hearing voices from outside. Rabelais looked at his master, asking what must be done before proceeding to block the door just enough to buy them some time.

Atemu, realizing the weight was off him, stood up, uncaring if he was blindfolded and bound. Before he knew it, Ranmen yanked him into a brutal kiss before whispering, "I will have you sooner or later. Remember, this is only the beginning of the jaguar's exploits," he whispered and left.

Atemu gasped, his knees seemed to buckle and collapse. Two arms encircled his weight and pulled him closer to another. Caught surprised, he cried out in fear.

"Atemu, what's wrong?" Seth asked, removing the bind on the other's hands and the blindfold. The pharaoh sighed in relief as the blindfold was relieved from him; turning around, he saw his cousin staring at him in concern.

"I'm sorry, I thought…" he faltered, remembering Ranmen's words.

"Atemu?"

"Promise me, whatever happens, you will never die on me?" Atemu asked, his voice serious to leave out any objections. Seth stared at him first in confusion, then to understanding. Whatever happened there, he knew had shaken his cousin badly.

"I promise," Seth said, "I'll never leave you."

Atemu smiled and embraced his cousin tightly, "Thank you, Seth," he replied, burying his face on the other's chest, just enough to hide his tears. He never felt so afraid ever. And how he hated Ranmen for eliciting something like that on him.

'You'll never get what you want, Ranmen. Not even when I die,' he thought to himself. It was a promise; and like all promises, time would eventually tell if it would be broken or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: More than just a Festival…

Seth watched his cousin from his seat. Slight fear still lurked in those proud crimson eyes, he carefully observed. And although he was right in assuming that something shook the other to the core, he desperately wanted to know what it was and make it pay for doing that to his Atemu.

"Seth, are you even listening to me?" his father asked, catching his attention. Faint red graced his cheeks as he turned to the elder priest and shook his head, "No. I was distracted, I apologize," he answered.

"As I was saying, the investigations regarding the pharaoh's assassin led to someone named Ranmen of the southern borders. You, being the chief High Priest now, has to do something about that—"

"Ranmen, huh? So this guy sent for the man to kill Ate—I mean, pharaoh?" Seth interrupted, taking no heed of his abrupt promotion.

"This, however, requires perfect and careful planning. We could not afford the mastermind to escape," Akunadin warned. Seth nodded in agreement, "I know that, High Priest Akunadin. And to make sure that everything occurs exactly as planned, I will go with the troops," he said.

Akunadin frowned at his son, to why, Seth wondered.

"The night is getting older, I will retire now, High Priest Seth," Akunadin told his son, patted the other on the back (despite the knowledge that the other hated it) and left.

XXX

Atemu stared outside, his mind wandering off. He sighed, how could he celebrate if he knew Ranmen was up to something? Try as he may, he just couldn't take his mind off the other's warning.

"Is the celebration not to your liking, your majesty?"

The pharaoh started slightly before looking at his adviser and shook his head, "I am having the time of my life, Shimon, don't worry," he lied. Nothing was wrong with the festival; it was lively and relaxing… for the people.

Shimon gave a sigh of relief, "Would you like another cup of wine then, sire?" he offered. Atemu smiled, "Just one, all right, Shimon?" he answered. Shimon bowed, "Yes, sire," he replied and left to get the said cup.

Of course, expecting an aged adviser to get him a cup of wine in a short period of time is ridiculous. The monarch rose and walked towards the balcony. The night air always seemed to calm him.

"Not enjoying yourself, pharaoh?"

Atemu turned around to meet his cousin's gaze, slightly shaking his head, he answered, "Not quite, to be honest. I suppose I was still distracted."

"About earlier?" Seth asked, "You do not have to worry, Atemu. I'll take care of everything," he assured his cousin, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Atemu's tensed shoulders relaxed a bit before hugging his cousin, "I've been rather distant to everyone, haven't I?" he asked.

Seth hesitated, "Quite. But everyone understands, Atemu, no need to worry your heart out again," he said, hoping that small fact would comfort the other. Atemu smiled a little and embraced the other, seeking comfort in those strong arms.

"Atemu," Seth said, wondering if anyone would notice them in the balcony. They would really be a sight to behold, wouldn't they?

Atemu buried his face deeper into the other's chest, not quite sure if his cousin would hear him mutter, "I never felt so scared," he whispered.

Seth's features softened upon hearing the confession, and his protective instincts overtook him again. "Hush now, don't worry," he replied sincerely, rubbing circles on the monarch's back, "I promise I'll find a way to stop him."

The tri-haired pharaoh looked up and met softened cerulean orbs, "You will?" he asked, his voice etched with profound concern and love. Seth nodded, "I do, you don't believe me?" he answered.

"Of course I do," Atemu replied, "But what if you get hurt, Seth? I wouldn't know what to do if something happens to you."

Seth smiled, "I promised I wouldn't leave you, remember? And since when do I break my promises?"

Atemu smiled in return, "You better not or I'll never forgive you!" he replied, his spirits lifting as he kissed his priest chastely on the lips. But instead of ending the kiss, Seth smirked and deepened it, stealing the pharaoh's breath all the way.

The monarch gasped; giving Seth the opportunity to take their kiss to a more intimate level and plunged his tongue inside the other's honeyed mouth.

When the kiss ended, they were both gasping for air, cheeks flamed red. Seth smiled at his cousin while the other glared at him, "Seth! What if somebody saw us?" he asked, it wouldn't help if anyone would witness that display of affection.

"Atemu, this is a festival. Relax," Seth answered nonchalantly, "And besides, you wouldn't deny it was good," he teased, a smirk gracing his fair features.

"But still…" A look on his smirking cousin…

"What if…?" another smirk from his Seth…

"This is a festival after all," he finally answered and pulled the other into a kiss.

XXX

Neither knew how they ended up in the pharaoh's chambers, nor did they remember who saw them (if somebody did see them). All they could think about was the struggling breaths, mind-shutting kisses and more pleasurable experiences.

_Seth and Atemu fought for dominance in the kiss, either reluctant to give the other command. The priest pushed his pharaoh to the wall, making the other gasp in surprise as his hands were pinned above; his priest taking the chance and controlled the kiss. _

"_Not here… Seth, somebody… might see us," Atemu said in between pants, trying his best to make his brain function. _

_Seth pulled the other with him and raced towards the pharaoh's chambers, knowing no one would dare disturb them as he controlled himself from hoisting his bewitching cousin into his shoulders and run. _

"_Seth… are we really…" Atemu faltered as they entered the room, gaining their breath. The pharaoh stared at his priest, fear and apprehension marring his glittering blood-red eyes. _

"_If you want to, Atemu," Seth answered, his hormones raging so fast he might as well explode. But that wouldn't mean he would force the other when his cousin was anxious about this. _

_Atemu looked away, he wanted to and yet he didn't want it to happen. There was something thrilling about this, and yet so dangerous. It was like a dangerous game, and he couldn't resist a challenge. Could he? And besides, how could he deny his cousin anything when he completely trusted the other? He loved Seth, his cousin wouldn't do anything that might hurt him. _

"_I'm yours," he said and closed the distance between them. _

_Seth quickly regained control and pushed the other to the door, making sure it was locked before placing feathery kisses on the other's neckline, slowly disrobing the other with all the gentleness that seemed to drive his pharaoh naively crazy._

_Minutes later, Atemu lied on the bed as the other removed their clothes, placing kisses on his body, his moans were his reply. His eyes widened in wonder upon seeing his cousin hovering above his manhood, "Seth?" he asked. _

"_Don't worry, Atemu, this won't hurt," Seth assured him and took his manhood into his mouth. The pharaoh arched and cried before being reduced to moans as the other sucked him continuously until he couldn't take it anymore and climaxed. _

_Seth smiled fondly at his panting cousin before kissing the other lightly, letting the other taste himself. "Seth?" Atemu whispered, breathless from the act, "I… uhh… that was…"_

"_Shh," Seth cooed and placed a hand on the other's lips, "This isn't over yet," he added and rose to look for a vial of oil. _

_A few moments later, he was straddling Atemu again, kissing the other, "I'm going to prepare you, all right, Atemu?" he asked. Atemu nodded, "I trust you don't worry, Seth," he said. _

_Seth smiled at his cousin before slicking his fingers with oil, "Tell me if it hurts, all right?" he said. Atemu nodded before crying in surprise as the finger entered him. Soon it was followed by a second one, then a third until he was once again reduced into moans and pants._

"_Seth… please… it burns," he cried, closing his eyes at the euphoric feeling. _

_Before long, the fingers were withdrawn as the priest prepared to enter his cousin, "Ready, Atemu?" he asked. _

_Atemu nodded. With one graceful movement, Seth entered him, silencing him with a kiss as the erection penetrated the other's tight walls. _

"_Gods… Atemu… you're so… tight," Seth said, waiting for the other to relax. Atemu closed his eyes at the penetration, pain marring his features but after a while, he eased down a little, giving Seth the signal to continue. _

_A few moments later, Atemu cried out, Seth swallowing his cries with a bruising kiss before reaching his own release, pulled out of his cousin and collapsed beside him. _

"I… that was wonderful, Seth," Atemu said in between the silence.

Seth smiled and draped a protective arm around his cousin, pulling the other closer to him, "Thank you," he whispered in the other's ear, knowing how it affected his pharaoh greatly.

"I love you, Seth," Atemu answered. Seth's eyes widened slightly at the confession before staring fondly at his cousin, "I love you Atemu," he replied and kissed the other on the lips.

"Goodnight," they both said before they fell into a relaxing sleep.

**A/N: Finally! Hehe… I was up all night thinking of how the chapter would look like and now I finished it. Hooray! Sigh… too sleepy to think of other things. See ya soon, night! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sigh. I didn't enjoy my break. It's unfair, my classmates get to spend one whole week doing whatever they want to do and I go to school to help on our school paper. Darn. I apologize for the delay of the chapter. Once again, thanks Yami Val and dragonlady222. I really thought everyone hated the previous chapters coz nobody reviewed, until you two, of course. So there...**

Chapter 8: The Eve of A Nightmare

Akunadin watched them hurrying here and there, preparing for the swift battle that would fall on them with no trace of hesitation or fear, only loathing. The elder's brow furrowed knowingly. It was of no wonder that Ranmen gathered these hateful men so easily. They all wanted to get their revenge, and with such fierce determination, it was likely to happen. He didn't know if the pharaoh's troops can survive this battle, and for a while, he felt himself worry like the parent that he was.

His son would lead the troops today. Seth would fight recklessly again. Ranmen wanted to kill Seth.

Before he knew it, he was already rushing inside, looking for the man he swore allegiance to. He despised the pharaoh, no doubt, but he loved his son. He wanted Seth to be pharaoh, not his weakling of a nephew, and now he was sending his beloved son to his death. He wouldn't allow that to happen, would he?

"Ranmen, I need to talk to you," he said.

Ranmen looked up from the scroll that he was reading then smirked, "What do you want, priest?" he asked, knowing the other's full intentions of talking to him. Akunadin glared at him before speaking, "You must not hurt the priest that would lead them."

The onyx-eyed man rose from his seat and stood with all his glory in front of the priest, "Why would I do that?" he asked, his eyebrow raising a bit.

"Just this once," Akunadin reasoned out, "Besides, didn't you just want to wipe the army out?"

"Quite. But not exactly, I want that priest dead and you know it, Akunadin," Ranmen answered.

"Ranmen, don't hurt him," Akunadin replied, hoping the other would reconsider. The man, however, chuckled at him mockingly, "Our agreement stated no such thing. And this is specifically not the best time to change our agreement, is it?"

"Ranmen--" Akunadin started.

"I refuse."

Suddenly, Akunadin brightened up with an idea his vicious mind has come up with, "Would you really gain much from his death?" he asked.

"Of course. Without him in the picture, you know what I mean, Akunadin," the other answered.

"Atemu is not easily defeated. He's as powerful as his father, and he could be powerful enough to defeat your every game, now that would be a pity, wouldn't it?" the priest stated, staring at the younger man before him.

"What are you trying to get at?" Ranmen asked, recognizing that evil twinkle in the other's aged eyes.

Akunadin gave a small sigh of exasperation, perhaps at the immaturity of the youth, "If you could abduct High Priest Seth and order the pharaoh here, you could get what you want without any resistance. That would be easier than failed attempts at the pharaoh," he said.

"And after that? What do I do with the priest?" Ranmen asked, liking the suggested.

"Well... you could give him to me, and I'll erase his memories, or you could just kill him," Akunadin said, 'But not if I can save him,' he thought.

"Hmm..." Ranmen paused, it was a faultless suggestion. It would work, knowing the pharaoh would do anything not to get his priest hurt. The plan's perfect!

"I like that," he admitted, "Fine. I won't hurt that priest now, but after I get Atemu, he'll die."

Akunadin smirked, matching his, "Agreed."

XXX

Atemu woke up with a smile, staring at his cousin, who was of course, watching him sleep. Crimson eyes danced with mirth as his priest's own widened at the idea of being caught. Seth blushed before kissing his now awake cousin, "Good morning, Atemu," he said.

The pharaoh returned the gesture before kissing the other chastely, "Good morning, dear cousin," he replied. He was still sore after the previous night's activities, he figured out after failing to sit up. Seth eyed him worriedly, wondering if he had hurt his pharaoh.

"No, you didn't. I'm fine, Seth," Atemu answered, as if reading the other's mind. "I'm glad to hear that," Seth replied before helping the other.

"I am going to leave today, Atemu," he told his cousin, who looked at him.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

Seth sighed, "There were reports about your assassin's identity. As it turns out, someone named Ranmen paid him to kill someone in the palace, and that's you," he told him. Atemu's eyes widened at the familiar name.

"Then I would just have to make sure he never gets you," Ranmen had said. Did he mean--?

Putting pieces together, he cried out and embraced his cousin, "Don't go, Seth," he said.

"Atemu?" Seth asked worriedly. What did he say?

"Don't go, please," Atemu pleaded. Ranmen hired the assassin to kill somebody all right, but it wasn't him. The assassin was paid to kill Seth. That time when he was hit, it wasn't a threat to his life, he unconsciously protected his cousin.

"Seth don't go," he said.

"Atemu, I can't stay here. I'm going to lead the troops," Seth reasoned out. What could he have said to stir a reaction like this?

Atemu shook his head, "No, you don't understand, Seth. You're going to get harmed there," he said.

"Regardless, I still have to go," Seth argued. Atemu looked up at him, letting the other know how greatly affected he was.

"Ranmen's going to kill you, Seth! I figured it out, he wanted to kill you, not me," he explained. Seth's brow furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Atemu sighed, "Ranmen hired the assassin to kill you. He only attacked me accidentally because I was blocking his way when he fired the arrow," he said.

Seth's eyes widened before narrowing in suspicion, "How did you know? Who took you during the celebration? Atemu, what's going on?"

"Please, just... don't go," Atemu said.

"We have to tell the other priest about this, Atemu."

"If you won't leave, then go," the pharaoh replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to make a correction regarding last chapter's author notes. I would like to apologize to Toxic Hathor, shining-tears, blackrosetenshi (did I get that right?) and the others who reviewed and were not acknowledged. My sincere apologies. And at the same time, I would like to thank them too for their reviews. To those who gave their reviews on Chapter 8, thank you.**

**I'm writing for the story one chapter per week (at my best, I'd go for two). And I'm considering writing a sequel for 'You'll Be Safe Here'. Of course, your opinions on this matter are very important. Don't forget to tell me, okay?**

**Here you go...**

Chapter 9: Complications and Dilemmas

"But why would he want to kill you, High Priest Seth?" Shadi asked. The entire court minus Akunadin sat in the round table, discussing this new piece of information that Seth gave them. Mahado sat quietly, relatively thinking of the possibilities that the Ranmen they were talking about was connected to their past.

"I don't quite understand. What did you do, High Priest Seth?" Karimu added.

"How should I know? I am merely following the pharaoh's orders to tell you. I should be out there leading the troops," Seth answered. Everyone had the same question in mind, and they all shared the same desire to know the answer. What was going on? And why was their king hiding things from them?

Mahado sat up, catching the attention of Isis, who nodded knowingly, "Shadi, Karimu, that is enough. This will lead nowhere if we keep asking High Priest Seth, who apparently knows the same thing we do," she said, "Mahado, would you like to share something to us?"

The priests stared at Mahado, who had a scowl on his face. They knew what this meant. It wasn't good. Mahado rarely scowls, and when he does, it usually means trouble, "Ranmen is after the pharaoh," he started before looking at Seth, "But before he can obtain his goal, he has to take Seth out of the picture. This is particularly the reason why the assassin was hired, right?"

"We know that already," Seth said.

"Do you know what he's after in the pharaoh?" Mahado asked. Shadi stared at Karimu. Karimu stared at Isis. Isis kept her gaze fixed on Mahado, who had his attention on Seth. Seth blinked before narrowing his gaze, "Will you stop tarrying? What's going on? How do we protect the pharaoh?" he said.

"Ranmen is not after his majesty's powers. He's after the pharaoh, himself. He wants to claim his majestly like a lover would," Mahado revealed, "And to achieve this, Seth has to be gone. In this case, you have to die, High Priest Seth," he added.

It wasn't easy reacting to this kind of information. It never was. Just how exactly do you respond knowing that somebody wants to kill you to hurt someone you love? Seth stared at Mahado, his eyes wide and taken aback before narrowing again, "Then I would just have to kill him first, wouldn't I?" he answered before turning away.

"Seth, stop this!" Isis called.

"I refuse to let this Ranmen get what he wants. I will kill him," Seth said, clutching his Millennium Rod tight. His Blue Eyes will answer his call. It was one of the mightiest monsters in the kingdom, and his most trusted companion. He will defeat Ranmen.

"And you, Seth, are acting unbefitting of an educated priest," Mahado spat, making the other priest glare at him at the insult. He shrugged, "Don't you get it? He's after you first. If you want to help the pharaoh, you must not leave yourself vulnerable to any attack. That is the reason why his majesty refused to let you leave the palace."

"So I must stay in the palace like a coward?" Seth answered.

"No. You will not stay as a coward. You will perform your duties here, Shadi and Karimu will lead the troops today. I believe they would be capable enough to take your place in the fields," Mahado said, noticing the other scowl, "We know you despise this decision but for the pharaoh's sake, you must understand. He is your cousin after all."

Shaking his head, Seth left the room in anger. So they're going to lock him up in the palace? What is he? A child? It was simply ridiculous. If they thought Ranmen could easily defeat him, they were wrong. He belonged to one of the most powerful in the kingdom, what could defeat him?

XXX

"Seth, are you all right?"

Said priest looked up from where he was seating and gave a small smile at his cousin who sat down in front of him, "I'm fine, Atemu. Don't worry about me, all right?" he answered. Atemu smiled in return, "Of course, cousin. You look like you're ready to bite anyone's head off, what's the matter?"

Seth sighed, "Nothing."

The monarch frowned, knowing the other was lying, before leaning on the table to look directly at the other, "I know when something's nothing, Seth. Come on, tell me. I want to help," he said.

His priest met his gaze before shaking his head, "No. You don't have to. I already figured it out," he answered. With that, Atemu raised an eyebrow inquiringly, "You figured out what?" he asked.

Seth smiled, "That you're the most adorable and funny cousin I ever had," he said, taking his mind off issues and kissed the other on the forehead. Atemu chuckled, "You were thinking for Ra knows how long just to figure out I'm adorable?" he asked in amusement.

"Of course."

"You are ridiculous, cousin."

"And you love me."

"And I love you," Atemu answered added with a kiss.

"I know you do," Seth replied before pulling his pharaoh to his lap. He knew the other didn't believe his answer, but then again, he would just have to deal with them later, wouldn't he?

XXX

The battle was fierce and short. Blood flowed like water, bodies fell by the minute, their eyes wide with shock and pain. It was a nightmare and yet, it was reality. It was hell. Shadi and Karimu looked at each other, relieved to see neither of them was hurt. Blood stained their robes, they were slightly pale with the number of monsters and attacks they have been unleashing. Now it was time to return.

"Stop there if you desire to live, priests."

Shadi stopped and reached for his ankh, only to find himself being hit with something hard and everything went black. Karimu followed soon after but not before he saw one of the faces he see everyday in court.

Akunadin.

What was he doing here?

XXX

"Sire, sire!" the wounded soldier cried, trying his best to make his way to the pharaoh, who was talking to his priests. He was heavily injured, blood spilled from him but it did not matter. Duties come first. His message must be delivered. The gods could decide on his fate later.

Atemu looked at the man in concern, had the assault failed? Where were Shadi and Karimu? "What is it?" he asked.

"My lord, we have won the battle," he announced. Relief passed through him upon seeing the smile on the pharaoh's face, before it frowned, the pharaoh's brows furrowing in confusion.

"Where are High Priest Shadi and Karimu?" Atemu asked.

The soldier knelt and glanced at the ground before taking a deep breath. Everyone present in the court waited for his answer and before Seth could reprimand him for the long wait, he started to speak.

"They were abducted, sire. After the battle, we were cornered and... and then they were taken," the soldier said, seeing Seth glaring at him, "High Priest Akunadin... he was with the men who took them, sire."

"WHAT?!"

XXX

"You fooled me, Akunadin."

"You must believe me, Ranmen. I did not know they changed plans. I could go there and—"

"You will stop with your lies, Akunadin. You have deceived me, now you die," Ranmen said furiously, calling for Rabelais, who was watching the conversation from the shadows behind his master.

"But there could still be a chance. If we can get them to ransom something in exchange for the two, then we could achieve what you want to achieve," Akunadin insisted, "Knowing High Priest Seth, he will refuse doing nothing in the palace. Chances are, he might even escape and save the two."

Ranmen stared at him knowingly, formulating a new plan, "It sounds good. But hear this, priest, if you deceive me again--"

Akunadin met his glare, "I will kill myself before anything else, don't worry. My allegiance is yours."

Ranmen grinned demonically, "Good. I don't have to teach you that then."

**A/N: Another note, did you know that I had this chapter in my computer for three days already? I feel guilty I didn't post it soon. I was so tired these past days with our school paper then All Saint's Day. Man, I'm happy I'm not sick. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Since I already made one in Chapter 9, I'll make this short. This chapter is dedicated to Ranmen (and Rabelais), hence the title of the chapter. I've been getting reviews on his rating for being a bastard (thank you, Hathor, for your suggestion) and one of them (of course, thanks again Hathor) rated him 12. Why don't we see about that? Hope you don't mind.**

**BEFORE YOU PROCEED: THIS IS FOR READERS WHO CAN HANDLE THE TOTAL BASTARD RANMEN. READ ON YOUR OWN RISK. Thank you.**

Chapter 10: Why He's a Bastard

Rabelais watched as his master and the high priest leave the room. They have been talking and formulating plans for the past hours that it seemed neither noticed that the sky has already darkened. It was such a soothing natural phenomena. The night. He used to be frightened whenever it approaches. But not anymore. He used to love it once he went pass his fear. But it didn't last long, though. He was numb now. He was emotionless.

The servant gave a humorless chuckle at his thoughts. Look at what he had become. Some lowly servant, unworthy to have his desires fulfilled, to even attain a small amount of freedom because all he instructed to do was to keep his mouth shut and obey. It was unfair. Why him? He did nothing.

But then again, perhaps he did deserve this. Perhaps he deserved this punishment for his foolishness. He was so naive then, so blinded by his desire to fail to realize the harsh reality that would taint his whole being. It was so wonderful then, being a young man full of opportunities and a fierce determination to protect. Now, he wasn't even worth a single coin of gold.

It started well, his life. It was always full of laughter and love even though they belonged only to the lower class of society. All he wanted then was to be a soldier, to be able to join the pharaoh's army and protect his family and friends. It started simple enough. Until the twist of fate made him lose those he vowed to protect and meet Ranmen.

Ranmen, from what he told Rabelais when they first met, was practicing casting spells. At that time, all he could was make things float. But he vowed to become a powerful mage. And when they started talking of the past, he refused to give out his part. But Rabelais, he didn't push the other. He kept silent and shifted to another topic.

Their friendship soon developed. It bloomed until they were as close as blood brothers. He vowed to protect Ranmen, to find a way to always fulfill his promise whatever happens. But it wasn't relatively easy. Ranmen loved the thrill of running away. He loved danger and death. It only made him wonder when it would come. And still, despite these, Rabelais stayed. He couldn't think of anything else to do but to be with his brother-at-arms.

If only he realized in that early stage how huge of a mistake it was.

_**Flashback**_

"_Rabelais, are you awake?" he had called. It was late in the night when Ranmen arrived, drunk and utterly furious. His reasons behind it, however, were unknown to him. He had stayed awake all that time, waiting for his friend. It was always like this. There's no harm to it, is there? _

"_Yes, I am, as always. Do you want to talk?" Rabelais asked, walking over to the other, who was clutching something in his hand. And although he was curious to what it was, Rabelais remained silent, knowing it was better not to anger his already boiling friend. _

"_If you don't mind, I'd be willing to tell you what bothers me," Ranmen said. _

_He expected an outburst, or even a harsh 'No'. He even expected Ranmen to storm out and tell him that he needs to think. But not this. Not this sincere statement that even sounded like a plea for him to consider. _

_Rabelais decided to sit down beside the other and waited patiently for the other to speak. He would do anything to make the other smile again. He was like his younger brother, who must not be hurt because of him. Ever. _

_Seconds turned to minutes, until the time span grew. The silence was unbearable. He was curious, he wanted to help, what's taking Ranmen so long to talk? _

"_Ranmen?" he asked, wondering if his friend had gone to sleep. _

"_Don't worry, I was only thinking," Ranmen answered before facing his friend._

"_If it would only burden you more, Ranmen, then you may not tell me if you want to. I'm not forcing you to tell me what's bothering you, dear friend," Rabelais said. _

_With a sigh, Ranmen started to talk again, "My desire for someone is getting stronger. I don't even know if I can quench it anymore." He could see the other's eyes widen. But Rabelais didn't know who it was. And he need not know. _

_It was, after all, his stupid fault. But then, at least he had a parting gift. _

"_What can I do? I'll help you if I can," Rabelais said. _

_Ranmen stared at him, smiled before going back to the pendant. _

_The night after that, Ranmen left and went home later than usual. Rabelais, however, had fallen asleep while waiting for him, and this only angered the drunk man. His hormones were on a rampage, his friend was there, lying peacefully on the mattress. What trouble can it be? Besides, Rabelais owed him. _

_Without second thoughts _(What do you expect from someone who's drunk?), _he pounced on the sleeping form, his lips curving into a wicked grin. "Did you have a relaxing sleep, my friend?" he asked. _

"_Ranmen, you're here. I apologize for falling asleep, I was so tired," Rabelais explained, realizing the other was still not letting him go, he stared at the one on top of him quizzically, "What's going on, Ranmen?" _

"_Nothing really. You're very attractive, do you know that?" Ranmen said, tracing patters on the other's clothed chest. _

_Rabelais frowned, his blush not that evident in his face, "What's going on? Why are you talking that way?" he asked. Ranmen only grinned at him before suddenly capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. _

_Once the kiss broke, his eyed had widened, "Why did you do that in your current state?" he said. _

"_You taste delicious. I should have taste you before," Ranmen answered, completely hinting that he was not himself before swooping down and ravaging the form beneath him. _

_Rabelais started to struggle, his arms on the other's shoulders, pushing the other away from him but the other was somehow stronger and pushed him deeper into the mattress. Was this the kind of help Ranmen wanted from him? To be some kind of… whore? _

"_Ranmen, stop this!" he remarked, pushing the other with all the strength he could muster. Ranmen fell, his eyes wide surprised before narrowing in anger. Before Rabelais could do anything, Ranmen started to chant something and he was starting to get dizzy. Once the last word of the supposed spell left the other's mouth, he was helplessly bound and vulnerable. _

_When did Ranmen become so powerful with his spells? _

_Ranmen started to laugh maniacally before completing his task. Soon, Rabelais was crying in pain as his friend, he thought was once, pummeled into his body with great force that it seemed to break his unprepared body into two. _

"_RANMEN STOP!" he cried. He was getting dizzy, his arms were already dumb due to the bounds. Oh how he'd give anything for this to end. _

"_RANMEN, STOP!" he cried again before collapsing into a faint. Not even three seconds had passed when Ranmen, though he heard the other's pleas, released inside of him and fell over him, pulling out quickly. _

_Once gaining the state of mind he always had, he cried in horror as the blood stained the sheets, Rabelais' unconscious form lay there, bruised and weakened. Was this his doing? Of course it was. _

_He rose and took a wet cloth before cleaning his friend up, who woke up a few hours later beside the sleeping Ranmen. Rabelais cried out in slight fear and started to move away. _

"_What's wrong with you? You're overreacting, it's only me." Ranmen asked. _

"_You had the guts to ask me that? You took advantage of me, Ranmen! How do you expect me to react?" Rabelais answered. _

"_Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't myself," Ranmen said. _

"_I trusted you!" _

"_Who cares? I said I'm sorry. I was drunk. I wasn't thinking like myself," Ranmen answered back, "Besides, I know you want me. You've been looking at me since the first time we met."_

"_So you decided to use it against me?" _

_Ranmen stared at his friend a long time, taken aback. Rabelais noticed it before he shivered, seeing the familiar twinkle in the other's now charcoal-black eyes. _

"_You'll forget it eventually. After all, weren't you the one who said you'd help me if you can? Well here's the chance," he spat before licking his lips. _

_Rabelais' eyes widened. Before he knew it, he was knocked unconscious. Eventually, he would wake up and see more blood and bruises on his body. What did he do wrong to deserve this? _

_**End Flashback **_

"Rabelais!"

The servant rose and went to answer his master's call, "Yes, master?" he asked with a bow of respect.

Ranmen stared at him before his blood started to boil. Why is it that he always loathed this servant of his when the other used to be his most trusted friend in the world? Perhaps that was the payment for working with the Dark Lord.

"You would do anything I would order, wouldn't you, Rabelais?" he asked.

Rabelais looked up to meet his gaze. "Yes, master," he answered coldly as usual. He no longer felt the apprehension, or the fear. Ranmen had taken away his emotions gradually. He was nothing compared to the person he was long ago.

And by the look his master was giving, he wouldn't return to that person ever.

"That's all. Leave," Ranmen said, "Before you go, Rabelais, I want you to come to my bedchambers tonight. Am I understood?"

"Yes master."

Later, when the sun was about to rise, Rabelais left his master's bedchambers trying his best not to limp. He took a quick bath before he was seen and tore his bloodied robe into pieces. He need no reminder of what he has become.

It had scarred his skin.

**_Flashback_**

"_Why do you continue this when you know you desire him not me?" he had asked._

"_You will shut your mouth, Rabelais," Ranmen ordered as he bound the other's hands. _

"_I am not him." _

"_Honestly, you only helped me in one thing," Ranmen said. _

_Rabelais kept silent, biting his lip as to not let the pained cry leave his mouth as Ranmen suddenly entered without preparation, as usual. _

"_You helped me realize how much I hate the High Priest and you." _

**_End Flashback_**

He would have cried if he wanted to. He would have shouted just to relieve himself of even a small amount of pain he felt. But he couldn't. His tears had dried a long time ago. His voice was hoarse. Ranmen had already made sure that his life would be a miserable one that death could not answer.

He wanted death to claim him last night. He wanted to die. It was all a mistake. Their friendship was a hoax. It never really existed. Ranmen lied to him. Ranmen used him. And how foolish he was to fall for this simple trick.

Their supposed friendship? It was over.

Ranmen never realized his efforts, he never even thanked him. Those promises he made to Ranmen, he fulfilled them all but Ranmen, he was another case. Thinking about him, Rabelais now knew he wanted to hate and kill Ranmen too. He wanted Ranmen to die.

**A/N: Now I truly hate Ranmen. Haha… By the way, remind you on your opinions regarding a sequel for 'You'll Be Safe Here' are truly needed. Thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is stupid. I flunked Chemistry. My classmates said our teacher was a sadist (and it was confirmed when he said he'd smile if somebody fails in his subject). So bad. Anyway, I would like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapters.**

**To Hathor: I agree. Ranmen deserves a 20, not a 12. If there wasn't a need to finish the plot of the story, I would have sent a huge meteor crashing down to him. I hate him.**

**Man, I just realized how long I was gone. I'm so sorry. I know, this is freaking stupid but after that downfall in my Chemistry grade, I had to focus on my studies harder. I already finished two chapters on my birthday (hehe... Nov 14)... but I couldn't connect to the Internet. Funny huh?**

**Once again, I apologize.  
As for the sequel, I'm already planning the plot. I've been thinking about that sequel ever since I started this fic I just didn't know what your reactions are. Don't know when I can start on it, though, coz I'll finish this first.**

**Enough rambling…**

Chapter 11: Back to Business

Atemu stood in the balcony, drinking in the night breeze. He hadn't seen his cousin anywhere for the rest of the day and frankly speaking, he was beyond concerned.

'_Meet me in the balcony' _said a message given to him. It would have belonged to Seth. Of course, it would belong to Seth. The question was, why would Seth want to meet him in the balcony?

The sound of the door being opened caught his ears and he stood straighter.

He turned around and instead of meeting sharp cerulean orbs, he met brown.

"Mahado," he said, making sure the other wouldn't notice his surprise. He never expected it was Mahado. But then again, his priest was acting oddly after Seth told them of his message.

"My pharaoh," Mahado answered, bowing in respect.

"I told you not to call me that when we're in private, remember?" Atemu asked, smiling at his friend who stood and met his gaze, "Forgive me, I forgot," Mahado said.

"I take it you were the one who sent that small anonymous message?" Atemu questioned, raising an eyebrow in speculation. He could see a small blush grace his priest and he smiled even more. So it was Mahado.

"Yes, Atemu," he said.

"Let me guess, you want to talk to me about something, don't you?" Atemu asked again, meeting Mahado's gaze.

"You didn't tell me what happened after you met him in your father's celebration," Mahado stated, watching as the other looked away and sigh. Atemu stared at the landscape overlooking his balcony; he didn't want to talk about it.

"I really prefer to keep it to myself, Mahado," he said honestly.

"Even now that he's trying to get you?" Mahado asked, "Ranmen's more of a threat now, Atemu. You should take that into consideration."

Atemu sighed again, "I know that, Mahado. Sometimes I even wondered why I didn't let you kill him before," he confessed, "And now that he knew about—"

Crimson eyes widened in realization. He was about to blurt out their secret. But then, Mahado never revealed his secrets even when they were younger. Surely, he could trust his friend with this?

Or, he could just think the other didn't catch his slip-up.

"I know, Atemu," Mahado said, fixing his gaze on his pharaoh's widened ones.

"I… How…" the monarch stuttered, seeing Mahado smile. "You and Seth never really learned to keep your secrets well enough," his priest answered, "Ranmen knows about your relationship, Atemu. What do you plan to do with this?"

With that, affectionate crimson eyes hardened in defiance, "I would just have to stop him, wouldn't I?" he asked, harboring the same recklessness his cousin was famous for.

Mahado shook his head, "Atemu, this is not the time to be careless. I would have helped you and give advice but you brought this to yourself. Honestly, I don't know how to help you anymore," he said in defeat.

"I apologize, Mahado. I have to admit, it was a foolish thing to do. I should never have consented," Atemu agreed.

Mahado gave his friend a small smile, reassuring the other he would do anything to help, "It's getting late. I should leave you, my pharaoh," he said, bowing again. Atemu stared at him before he smiled in return, "Goodnight, Mahado," he replied.

XXX

_Atemu made a run for it as he dashed through his father's halls, from behind he could hear his friends shout at him. Yet another successful prank, he told himself as he rounded on the corner. _

_Knowing that he had got away from trouble, he smirked to himself and failed to see the person in front of him. With a rather ironic crash, it sent both of them to the floor, dazed and their worlds spinning. _

"_Are you all right?" the man he bumped into asked. _

_Crimson eyes opened and adjusted to the light as they focused on onyx-colored ones. Atemu blushed at his mistake before chuckling at himself, "I apologize. I wasn't looking," he said, accepting the hand that the other offered. _

"_There's nothing to apologize, your highness," the other replied, "Although maybe I should advise you not to run on hallways while staring at your victims. The results might prove disastrous," the man added, making the prince laugh. _

_A small pinkish tint graced Atemu's face as the other stared at him deeply, "May I know your name?" Atemu asked curiously. He was sure the other was one of his father's guests for his birthday, why they even have celebrations like this, however, was unknown to him. _

_The man in front of him smiled, not minding that he still held the young monarch's hand, "My name is Ranmen, sire," he answered, bowing in respect. _

"_It's a pleasure meeting you, Ranmen, I suppose you are one of father's guests?" Atemu asked, oblivious of his surroundings, "He does have a knack for inviting his favorite merchants."_

_Ranmen smiled, "Yes, sire. I will meet you later, then?" he answered. _

_Atemu nodded, "Of course," he replied before taking note of their hands and pulled his, blushing. _

"_Atemu, I better not catch you or you're dead meat!" Mahado's voice rang from the other end of the incredibly long hallway. Atemu's eyes widened, knowing he was caught, apologized to Ranmen and darted off. _

XXX

Atemu woke up and sighed. How amusing. He didn't expect the man he met that day was the one who would bring him headaches. Ranmen didn't even look like he was cruel enough to be capable of killing people.

"Is something wrong, Atemu?"

Atemu's eyes widened in surprise before turning to his side, seeing his cousin, who had his arm draped over him protectively, "Seth, you're here!" he cried, hugging his blue-eyed priest.

Seth returned the affection, briefly taking a glance on his Atemu before he smiled, "I take it you missed me?" he asked.

Atemu hit him on his chest, "I can't believe you! You wouldn't even talk to me this afternoon. I thought you were angry with me for not letting you go with the troops," he said.

"Come on, Atemu. You know we had to talk about Karimu and Shadi's abduction. You've been burdened with a lot of problems lately," Seth explained, "If I had the choice, I wouldn't attend it but I have to."

Atemu sighed, "I know… but… please tell me the next time so I won't worry, okay?" he said.

"Of course, Atemu"

"Thank you, cousin," the monarch said.

"You're always welcome. Now go to sleep," Seth commanded. Atemu chuckled before his head on the other's chest and drifted off.

XXX

"Shadi, are you awake?"

The mentioned priest opened his eyes, adjusting to the dark, "I am. What is it?" Shadi replied, testing if he could move his arms. As expected, they were bound.

"We have to return soon. They're trying to kidnap the pharaoh," Karimu reported, "I overheard some of them talking about his majesty and killing High Priest Seth. It seems Mahado really knew what's going on."

Shadi sighed, "If only it was that easy. Akunadin will sense us if we use our powers, it will not be easy to escape," he told his friend.

Karimu, however, didn't answer. There wasn't a point to bring up. Shadi was right. All they can do now is wait, and recuperate.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone. I'm kind of experiencing a momentarily loss of will to do anything. But before that completely happens, I already finished these two chapters. Hope they would at least satisfy you.**

**Once again, your opinions are gladly welcomed. Thanks to the people who reviewed Chapter 10, really appreciated it.**

Chapter 12: More Headaches

"Atemu, cousin, wake up," Seth breathed in the other's ear, shaking his cousin lightly.

The pharaoh sighed before draping an arm on his cousin, falling asleep again. His cousin stared at him in disbelief, of all the times?

"Atemu, wake up," Seth said again. His cousin shook his head and buried his head under the pillow. He could hear his priest groan exasperatedly, "ATEMU!" he cried, taking the pillow away.

Said monarch opened his eyes and sighed, "I'm awake, I'm awake," he said, rising up. Seth crossed his arms, "You forgot we have to set out to retrieve Shadi and Karimu today," the priest replied.

Atemu shook his head in disagreement, "Of course not, Seth. Please don't be upset with me, I'm sorry," he said, hugging his cousin like a child would his teddy bear. Seth sighed before returning the embrace, "I apologize. I suppose I woke up in the other side of the bed today," he answered.

"There's nothing to apologize for, cousin. I suppose we should get ready now," Atemu said, tugging his cousin's hand.

Seth smiled at his king before they left.

XXX

"What is the meaning of this?" Akunadin demanded as he was seized by the palace guards.

"High Priest Akunadin, you are to be brought to the pharaoh unarmed and seized," said one of the guards as they all but dragged the furious priest in front of their king.

"You are out of your minds. I have done nothing," Akunadin struggled.

Soon enough, he found himself facing his nephew's inquiring gaze and his gaze hardened, "Is this the way you greet your uncle, my pharaoh?" Akunadin demanded, "Seized?"

Atemu shook his head, "No. But this is the way one should greet a traitor, is it not?" the monarch answered, his gaze boring down at his priest.

"You people have gone mad," Akunadin spat, seeing his son stand beside his cousin, as if protecting the monarch in case someone decides to provoke his safety.

Realization hit him as fast as his neurons could transfer the message to his brain and he met his son's gaze, "So this is how you want it to be," he started then met Atemu's own, "So be it. You will regret this day, pharaoh, mark my words," he ended.

With a quick wave of his hand, dark magic surrounded him and before any of the guards could catch him, the mist disappeared along with the traitorous High Priest.

"My pharaoh, we will begin our search for him," Isis suggested, hinting Mahado to do the same.

Atemu sighed, "Do what you must but take into mind, find Shadi and Karimu first. If Akunadin is in the city, then chances are high we will find our two priests here," he said.

"Yes sire," Isis and Mahado chorused before hastily leaving the throne room.

Once they were alone, Atemu looked at his priest, catching the other sigh, "Seth, are you all right?" he asked, "I know Uncle Akunadin's betrayal—"

"I'm fine, Atemu. Don't call him 'uncle' when he's not anymore," Seth cut him off, "Are you alright?"

The pharaoh stared at his priest, wondering what the other was thinking, "But Seth, he's still my uncle and your father. We can't change that," he argued.

"We'll disown him," Seth argued back, leaving no room for second thoughts or protests. Atemu sighed; it was never a good thing to anger his priest. The other's temper was legendary, "Alright, Seth. If that's what you want," he said.

Seth met Atemu's downcast gaze and he frowned in concern, "Look, Atemu… don't be upset with me, please? I know you don't like the idea but—"

Atemu gave him a small smile in response, "Don't worry, Seth. I'll support your decision if that's what you really want," he answered, kissing the other lightly.

Seth smiled back, "Thank you."

XXX

"Fools," Akunadin muttered. Ranmen stared at him expectantly, as if knowing what happened and he smirked, "Ended well, didn't it?" Ranmen asked sarcastically.

"I am not in the mood to deal with you," Akunadin answered angrily, "I'll make them both pay," he muttered to himself.

Ranmen smirked, "Pity. I was about to help you but since you're so full of yourself, I change my mind," he said, turning away, "By the way, might I remind you that we have a change of plans?"

That got into the priest and he stared at Ranmen, "What change of plans?" he asked.

But Ranmen was already gone.

"That bastard," Akunadin muttered.

XXX

Mahado frowned. There was something amiss with the way the wind blew. It was as if, unable to speak as it is, it was trying to tell him something—warn him about something that he just couldn't point his finger at. But he was sure it concerns the pharaoh.

"What troubles you, Mahado?" Isis asked, catching his attention and he turned around, meeting the priestess' inquisitive gaze.

"Do you not feel it?" he answered. Isis stared hard at him and nodded, no words exchanged. They already know the answer and they left to find the pharaoh and his cousin of a priest.

XXX

The pharaoh gazed down at the gardens, wishing he could just forget about his troubles for a while. Never in his entire life did he imagine the world to turn upside down. It was never supposed to be this incomprehensible. Not this confusing.

This morning's event had shaken him, especially Seth's cold demeanor towards his father. Of course, one would expect that of his cousin who hated dealing with traitors, family member or not. Atemu frowned.

Could he do the same thing if his own father did that to him?

"Something ails you, Atemu," Seth voiced out, breaking the silence emanating from the room. The pharaoh met his cousin's gaze and sighed, "I apologize for ignoring you, cousin," he answered instead.

"Worry not over that, I only want to know why you are troubled. I would like to help you," the priest replied, making his way to the pharaoh and pulling him into his arms.

Atemu sighed and buried his head on the other's chest, allowing them to stay like this for uncountable minutes. Uncontrolled melancholy gripped his heart as confusion meddled with his mind's affairs that he could only wonder up to what extent he could stay like this.

"Atemu?" Seth asked.

"Just hold me, please," Atemu whispered, desiring not to talk. It was better that way. Seth sighed before consenting, "As you wish," he answered.

Neither noticed that from below squat unidentified figures ready to make their lives a living hell.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I would like to thank the people who reviewed the past chapters. I am so grateful. I was wondering if anyone would like to suggest a plot for the sequel of 'You'll Be Safe Here', even a title will do or perhaps even a character. I wouldn't mind.**

**Before I forget, to Hydro and Shadow, thanks! But I really am wondering who the noodle man is.**

**And Hathor, nice label: 'Bastard Two'. Can I use it in the sequel of YBSH?**

**Ugh... so sleepy... man, I'm so tired. I just came home from school and yeah... well... **

**  
Now that announcements are done, here's the chapter. I'll work on Chapter 14 as long as I catch up with my subjects.**

**-- author dozes off-- **

Chapter 13: Beneath the Lines of Betrayal

"_Atemu?" Seth asked._

"_Just hold me, please," Atemu whispered, desiring not to talk. It was better that way. Seth sighed before consenting, "As you wish," he answered._

_Neither noticed that from below squat unidentified figures ready to make their lives a living hell… _

Until it was too late.

It started with a surprised gasp before High Priest Seth revealed his Millennium Rod, ready to fight whoever would endanger his king. "Atemu, stay behind me," he ordered, knowing the other desired to fight with him.

Atemu looked at his cousin once before hesitating, "Seth—?"

"Just do it."

"GUARDS!" Atemu cried, knowing it was his cousin's unspoken command, his mind wandering to its recesses. Why now? Are these Ranmen's men, too?

"Hand over the pharaoh, priest," one of the 'figures' said, threatening Seth with his sword. Seth, however, was unmoved and gripped his item tighter, holding it by his chest, "Or what? I am not afraid of your weapons," he answered.

"Very well. It is your time to die," the 'figure' replied, ordering his men to attack the lone priest and his pharaoh. With a flip of his hand, he locked the pharaoh's doors, making sure no one gets in the same way no one can get out. Atemu's eyes widened, why can't he move all of a sudden?

"SETH!" he called, trying to catch the other's attention. Why can't he move even the tiniest muscle? Somehow he knew someone was paralyzing him— that someone had cast a spell on him and all he could do is watch helplessly as his Seth fight for the both of them.

XXX

"Sire! Sire!"

Mahado stood up, watching as one of the palace guards hurried towards him looking worn out and pale. "What is it?" he asked, wondering what the reason behind this.

"His majesty, the pharaoh, is locked in his room, sire. He was attacked. High Priest Seth is with him," the guard reported, taking a huge gulp of air, "We cannot enter, sire. Someone has locked the door."

Before he could finish his report, though, Mahado had raced to the monarch's room, summoning his Illusions Magician to destroy the door. With a blast, the door blasted into pieces.

The priest entered cautiously yet hurriedly, looking for the pharaoh and the priest, only to widen his eyes in surprise and running towards the balcony.

XXX

Seth opened his eyes bleakly, wincing as his head throbbed painfully. How could they defeat him? Him, one of the best priests in the land? Everything had been a blur; he couldn't even remember every detail that happened.

He could remember Atemu, his pharaoh calling for him. Atemu! Where was Atemu?

The priest sat up quickly, ignoring his aching body as he reached for his Millennium Rod. Those… no… Ranmen would pay. He would die.

"You must take your time to heal, High Priest Seth," Mahado said, helping him stand up, which he, of course, shooed away.

"I don't care. Where's Atemu?" Seth answered; unbothered by the fact that he had wounds that needed tending. It was stupid, but Atemu, what would Ranmen do if he had Atemu?

"I'm thinking he was taken while you were out," Mahado replied as he bandaged the other priest's wounded arm, "You're not that wounded but I wouldn't suggest you to use your arm most of the time. It still needs healing."

Seth grumbled and mumbled gibberish words before he finally accepted Mahado's offered hand and stood. "I miscalculated," he said.

Mahado frowned slightly before nodding in understanding as they both left to gather the troops that would go with them to retrieve the pharaoh.

XXX

"I demand you to release me at once!" Atemu ordered, agonizingly irritated that he couldn't even move a finger. He glared at the guard who was watching him and he scowled. Why can't he even call on a monster to his side?

"You are not in the position to demand things right now, _pharaoh_," the guard replied, mocking the monarch's title with a dangerous malicious gleam.

"You dare anger me?" Atemu retorted. He was powerful enough to at least break from this… this spell, right? Before he knew it, he had been slapped painfully in the cheek. His eyes turned into a darker hue, elevating his anger even more.

"You will shut your mouth if you want to live, king," the guard answered.

Atemu stared at him, wondering who this person could be. No one, not a single person, dared to talk to him like that. Who was this person?

"And I gave you no permission to hit him, did I?" Ranmen suddenly interjected, entering the room without announcement. Atemu's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger. So it was Ranmen!

"You're behind this again!" he yelled.

Ranmen's eyes gleamed, "Why, yes, of course, _your majesty,_" he mocked before standing in front of his captive. "What's this? The pharaoh, all mighty Horus-on-Earth, can't move?" he teased before chuckling.

Crimson eyes blazed in fury.

"You will remove me of this spell, Ranmen!" he ordered.

"Or what? If I can recall, you're powerless to do anything, _pharaoh_," Ranmen teased, flicking a finger on the other's cheek, caressing it. "Remove that filthy finger from my face," Atemu spat.

Before he knew it, Ranmen's palm had connected with his left cheek. The monarch's eyes widened, feeling the sting of the slap as he willed himself to calm down. "You will pay for that, Ranmen," he said.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way," Ranmen answered, revealing a long blade, "Choose quickly, pharaoh."

From behind, the other captor smirked evilly, watching the blade. Neither noticed that just outside, a commotion was undergoing.

XXX

"_Dark Magic!"_

Mahado took in gulps of air as the battle ended. It was beginning to strain him what with his continuous use of his spellcaster but with the pharaoh's life in danger, he would risk anything. He knew that by heart.

From a short distance stood High Priest Seth, his aura radiating with sheer anger ebbed with concern. His ka monster floated above its master dangerously, threatening anyone who would dare its master.

"The path has been cleared, High Priest Seth!" Mahado called, noting how the other nodded in acknowledgement. By the hillside, he could see, stood two wearied horses—two familiar wearied horses.

"You there," Mahado ordered to a nearby guard, "Assist High Priest Karimu and Shadi over there," he continued, pointing to where the horses were. The guard nodded and ran off.

Seth walked towards the entrance of the hideout, determined to kill Ranmen for his actions.

XXX

Atemu glared at his captors angrily, despising his immobile situation. If only he could free himself then this would all end. "Have you decided, _pharaoh_?"

"I refuse to negotiate with criminals," the monarch answered diplomatically. Before he knew it, the blade found its way to his side and he cried in surprised pain. Blood gushed from the wound.

"The hard way then. Fine with me," Ranmen answered, taking the blade out and licking the blood, "Delicious. Fret not, I will have my pleasure either way."

Atemu's eyes widened.

"What's this? Seriously, Atemu… after all these times I met you, I have never seen you unable to utter a single word," the onyx-eyed man mocked, "Why? Had Bastet hid your tongue?"

"How dare you mock the gods? Have you no respect?" Atemu spat before cynically smirking, "Although, come to think of it. I do think so. After all, not all are born with the sense of respect and dignity, are they?"

Another stab. Another cry of pain.

Ranmen smirked evilly as he broke the spell and allowed the bloodied monarch to fall on his knees, gasping in pain for the stabs. "Call on your gods then," he challenged, "I would not care. They do not exist, pharaoh."

Crimson eyes closed in pain, it was unbearable, he thought, but he rose. He would prove them wrong. He would defeat them. They will pay.

"Come forth, Obelisk the Tormentor!" he called, focusing the remnants of his energy to call on the gods of Egypt. With a boom of thunder and a roar from the earth, the god appeared menacingly, looming over them.

Ranmen's eyes widened before returning to its usual drooped stare, "Is this one of the mightiest gods? I can hardly see anything so marvelous about this one!" he mocked before performing a spell.

But before he could finish, a fist—a huge fist—had launched itself directly over him. "Punish him, Obelisk!" Atemu ordered, "Make him pay for his indiscreet mocking of the gods," he continued.

He must finish this soon. He was beginning to lose consciousness. Suddenly, a roar brought him to his senses. Illuminated light graced the room and he knew who was there.

A few moments later, Blue Eyes White Dragon hovered mightily with its master, undefeated and glorious. Seth's eyes beamed proudly, but beneath it was the overwhelming desire to find his cousin.

"Seth!"

Eyes widened at the sound of the cry as the priest raced to catch his unconscious king, bloodied and limp. Ranmen was gone.

He knew Ranmen had escaped along with his apprentice. But not for long. He will find them and when he does, they will die. Seth vowed and carried his pharaoh out of the dark hideout.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: FINALLY! Man, I spent three days thinking how I would finish this chapter. I'm so sorry for the late update. And to those who reviewed, I apologize for not being able to reply. Frustration could ruin inspiration, as it turns out. Once again, sorry. **

**I'll try to finish the story as soon as possible to catch up with my Christmas fic for you guys and the prequel of You'll Be Safe Here. By the way, I may not update this week. I'm trying to catch up due to my unexpected absences in school (stupid fever…) **

**That's all. On with the chapter… **

Chapter 14: Recovery

The pharaoh opened his eyes slowly, as if waking from a trance, and looked around. Gone was the hot sands of his kingdom, or the blazing sun. Gone was the glorious palace he and his ancestors have lived in for the past centuries. Even Seth was missing. All he could see was a quiet and lush garden of palm trees and different plants—some he was not familiar with. Where was he?

_Most importantly, what was he doing there? _

"_Do not be afraid, my lord. You will not be harmed here," someone said. The monarch looked around again, wondering where the sound—though, oddly familiar—came from. As if on cue, a tall man appeared, his hair longer and browner than usual._

_Blood-red eyes widened in surprise, "Mahado? What are you doing here?" he asked. Was his cousin here, too, then? Confusion ebbed his mind like a web as he waited for the other to answer. _

"_I am not your priest, sire," 'Mahado' said. _

"_I am not jesting, Mahado," he answered, slightly narrowing his eyes. _

'_Mahado' shook his head in disagreement and focused his stare on the living Horus, "I do not jest, sire. I am not your priest, Mahado. I have come to warn you," he said. _

"_Warn me of what? Who are you?" Atemu asked rather suspiciously, "How do I know you are telling the truth?" he continued. The other shook his head lightly again, giving him a small smile like an elder would to his grandchild. 'Mahado' stared at him silently. _

_After a few moments, he spoke, "My identity is no longer necessary. You are in grave danger, my lord. The gods have always favored you among the pharaohs of your line and I only bring to you their utmost request."_

_This had Atemu confused, of course. Why would he be in grave danger? And who was he? What was the gods' request if there even was?_

"_Why do you look like my priest?" the monarch questioned. _

"_Would you prefer to take heeds from someone you do not know? I apologize, sire, I assumed you would trust my words if I look like someone you trust," the other answered, bowing in respect and apology. Atemu shook his head, "No, you need not apologize," he said. _

_Silence emanated between the two—neither spoke nor gazed at each other. One was suspicious, the other patient, it seemed like it would remain like that for eternity. But Atemu was determined to find questions and satisfy his curiosity now. _

"_What does the gods want me to do?" he asked. _

"_Your priest will betray you. It is his fate, as is your fate to be loved and betrayed," the other answered. Atemu stared at him quizzically, now what is the other talking about? _

_The figure gazed at him, eyes laced with utmost seriousness, offering no objections but showing sincerity and pity, which, of course, only made the pharaoh wonder even more. What must he do? _

"_Your High Priest Seth will betray you and try to kill you, my pharaoh. You will figure out what the gods request with this fact." _

_Atemu's eyes widened in horror and disbelief, it was not possible. Highly impossible! It was preposterous. But before he could voice his arguments, or ask further questions, the figure in front of him was slowly diminishing. "Wait! I still have questions!" the monarch cried out but the figure was no longer there._

"_Goodbye, Pharaoh Atemu," the figure whispered, letting the wind blow the words away from the shocked monarch. _

XXX

The pharaoh sat up, waking from a horrible dream, as he had concluded, and took a glance around his room. His wounds were still sore, as they were on the verge of completely healing, after all. Details of the incident with Ranmen replayed on his mind and he frowned. He had gotten confident with his powers that he underestimated Ranmen's capabilities. But who was the white-haired man who insisted on killing him instantly?

"You shouldn't strain yourself, Atemu."

Atemu looked up and met his cousin's sincere gaze boring down at him. His cousin was losing sleep, he could plainly see that. The monarch shook his head inwardly, "You should rest, dear Seth," he said, pulling his cousin down to lie with him.

Seth, however, shook his head, refusing the offer. "Much has occurred during your absence, Atemu. We cannot let Ranmen get away for trying to kill you," he reasoned, caressing his lithe cousin's face sincerely, "I'm sorry," he added, placing a kiss on top of his king's brow.

Atemu sighed. "I understand. Do not apologize, Seth," he answered, wishing to kiss the other for an unknown cause. Seth returned the smile with one of his enigmatic one and bended to kiss his lover, "I would stay with you if I could, you know that, Atemu," he apologized.

The pharaoh nodded, "I know. Go, dear cousin," he said. Seth sighed and kissed him before leaving the room.

Something was bothering his cousin. It was as if the priest he fell in-love with—the cousin he sincerely loved—was nowhere to be seen. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

Deciding to let his mind rest, Atemu sighed and lied down. Minutes later, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

_Things had been exhausting in the palace for the pharaoh's court, especially to his five High Priests. Consequently, it wouldn't be a surprise to see them doze off for a few minutes. And right now, the servants could only stare at High Priest Seth, who had briefly taken a break and went to his quarters._

_Placing the tray of food High Priest Mahado had ordered to be given to the blue-eyed priest, the servants left without sharing hushed words._

_'Where am I?' Seth asked himself, wondering where his dream led him this time. Was it not enough to plague him with such horrid nightmares for three nights a row already? It was driving him insane!_

_"Seth, where are we going?" he heard his cousin's voice from somewhere. Alarmed, he rose and looked for his dear pharaoh, and found him in the arms of a doppelganger. Atemu chuckled as his 'twin' made a sarcastic reply about a topic and he had to control himself from taking his Atemu from the other._

_"Somewhere peaceful," 'High Priest Seth' said._

_"You know I wouldn't mind as long as I'm with you," Atemu replied. Seth shook his head. No, this could not be happening. NOT THIS!_

_He knew what would happen next. He knew how his doppelganger would drop his beloved cousin unceremoniously on the sand and take a dagger. Atemu would call on his monsters to defend him and before he could even move to stop the two lovers, Atemu would defeat his cousin as usual but take the blast._

_Seth closed his eyes as the cries started, trying to focus on waking up but he couldn't. He wouldn't. There must be a way to prevent the couple from killing themselves._

_"I love you Seth… always…"_

_It had ended. The priest punched a nearby tree, why must he always have this dream? Will something happen between them? Would he kill his Atemu?_

_"No, you can't die! Atemu, don't die!"_

_Seth had to close his eyes and pretend he was not hearing anything as he walked away. This was no longer a dream, he concluded. His eyes narrowed, he will not hurt his cousin. Not if he can't help it._

_He would break their relationship to save his Atemu._

_No more pain and heartbreak for Atemu—no more betrayal and deaths. He promises that._

Seth, High Priest of Egypt, opened his eyes, a decision made up in his mind. Ranmen had hurt his pharaoh because of him. Because Ranmen was jealous of him.

"Sire, your presence is needed in the pharaoh's chambers," one of the servants meekly said, peeking at the now-awake priest. Said priest looked then nodded, "I will be there shortly," he answered.

"Yes, sire," the servant replied and bowed before leaving the priest alone.

He would do this for Atemu. Seth rose and headed for the door. He was determined never to let those annoying dreams happen, he concluded. There was no betrayal, no pain, and definitely no deaths when it comes to Atemu. Ever.

With a forced smile, he left the room.

XXX

When his cousin entered his room, he felt something was wrong. He sensed it in the way the room seemed to vibrate a melancholic aura he rarely felt. It was new. Alien. Cobalt eyes, once full of emotion and compassion whenever they were in their sanctuary, were hidden, as if they didn't want to be seen.

It had confused him very much.

"Seth, is something wrong?" he asked, making his way towards his priest.

The priest bowed courteously, in respect for his lord, "My pharaoh," he said, "I was told that you requested my presence," he added.

Atemu laughed nervously, "Since when had we returned to formalities, cousin?" he asked, his intent as serious as he gazed down at his priest.

Seth shook his head, "I am your priest, you are my king, we have to stop, Atemu," he replied, refusing to meet the other's gaze. A resolve as strong as his right now, he knew, would only crumble once he met his pharaoh's.

The pharaoh shook his head; not believing the answer his priest so casually gave him. He was hearing things again. He walked towards his crouched cousin and forced him to stand up. But still, once fierce eyes refused to meet his.

"Seth, what is wrong with you? Earlier, you would smile and kiss me. What did I do? I'm sorry!" Atemu demanded, hugging his cousin tight. He hadn't expected his reaction nor did his cousin but right now, he was confused about everything.

The priest allowed the other to embrace him but he did not return the gesture. Mumbles were sent to his chest as the other buried his head.

"I'm sorry," Atemu mumbled repeatedly.

"No, Atemu. You did not do anything wrong," Seth replied, "Dear cousin, please, you are the pharaoh. What would your people think if they saw you right now?"

Atemu stiffened and broke the embrace, his tears glistened and made Seth's heart ache. He had made his cousin—the only one he loved—cry. What was wrong with him?

"So this is about me being pharaoh? Because I'm supposed to be strong for them? Is it not right for me to even let go of these restrictions once in a while, Seth? I am a human, nevertheless. I feel, too!" he exploded before pushing his cousin away when he tried to console him.

"No, I need time to be alone," he replied and dried his tears.

Seth could only watch as his pharaoh, cousin and lover left the chamber and fled. He closed his eyes and allowed the events to replay on his mind. Why can't Atemu understand that he's doing this for his own good?

XXX

From the balcony of one of the chambers, Mahado frowned as he saw his cousin sit under a tree. Seth had done it, he concluded. The priest shook his head, "You have a lot of things to learn, Seth," he said.

And all of these because Ranmen was a sadistic fool.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This sucks! I already finished the chapter last Monday when someone accidentally deleted it. Sigh. That was stupid. Oh well... sorry for the delay, everyone. Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it (despite the fact that I am unable to reply to them frequently). **

**And I end my ramble... here's the chapter **

Chapter 15: Woes of a Broken Heart

If there ever was a pharaoh whom had captured the hearts of his people and cared for them affectionately, they knew he was the one they were talking about. Once upon a time, Egypt was a land of feared pharaohs and loyal subjects with no relationship between the two ever. But their pharaoh changed that.

Pharaoh Atemu was beloved by his people. And to see him so solemn whenever he greets them in the morning was truly devastating. Especially to the members of his court and palace staff.

Everyone can see the melancholy their king was feeling despite his many smiles and sincere greetings. Everyone simply knew that their pharaoh was hiding his feelings from them all to prevent concern to grow.

Mahado sighed as he caught glimpse of the monarch head to the gardens. It took no genius to realize that the pharaoh was hurting and he knew he has Seth to blame for. No one had the lack of heart to hurt his pharaoh like that but his indifferent and uncaring cousin.

"My pharaoh, we are ready to conduct the conference," he said as he placed his hand on the other's shoulder to console him. He heard Atemu sigh as the other rose and meet his gaze. "I will be there shortly," the pharaoh replied. Mahado bowed and left the monarch alone.

From the balcony of his chambers, Seth watched his cousin in the garden longingly. Somehow he couldn't help but think if he made the right decision. And yet, that was highly unlikely of him, right? He did what was right for his cousin, he must not have regrets.

Deciding it was not the best time to ponder over such thoughts, Seth shook his head and left for the conference. Atemu would be there. But things have changed, he realized that. The gods can only know if he can live through that meeting without even feeling his chest constrict painfully.

XXX

The moment he entered the room, he knew Mahado was furious with him. He could sense Isis' disappointed stare and Shadi shaking his head. He could hear Karimu sigh in exasperation and Shimon's worried mutterings. To cut it short, Seth knew everyone disproved of his decision.

Unfortunately, no one seems to understand that he was the threat to his pharaoh's life. And simply put, he cannot let that happen. No one will use him to hurt his cousin.

A few minutes later, Atemu entered with his frequent-appearing emotionless mask. Seth flinched responsively. Atemu never hid his emotions that way before. Was this his fault?

"My lord, we have already tallied the number of casualties in the incident," Shadi reported, "3 were killed in the fire and 6 others sustained minor injuries," he added. Atemu nodded.

"Has the perpetuator been caught?" the monarch asked.

"He killed himself when he was affronted, sire," Karimu answered. They heard Atemu sigh.

"I want the people there to be given food and shelter as soon as possible. Take them in the palace if need be but I want them sheltered as soon as possible," Atemu decided.

"Yes, sire," the two priests replied.

Mahado watched silently as his king tried hard not to meet his cousin's gaze. He turned to Seth, who turned away. He sighed. What did they do to deserve this?

"My pharaoh, Ranmen has been spotted with his accomplice two nights ago near the village. I suspect that he is the one behind the fire," Mahado stated. Atemu's eyes narrowed, "I thought as much. Thank you, Mahado," the pharaoh replied.

"I want him and his accomplice arrested. Whether they are dead or not, it does not matter. Am I understood?" Atemu continued. The priests flinched at the harshness of the tone. Their king never gave orders like this before.

"I will lead the army to arrest them," Seth volunteered, avoiding Atemu and Mahado's gaze. It might be the answer to his growing problem regarding missing his cousin too much.

"Request granted. You may take your leave as soon as you see fit, High Priest Seth," Atemu replied, "This meeting is adjourned." And then he was gone.

Seth stared at his cousin's retreating back in shock and concern. Atemu never granted his requests when situations are this dangerous. Somehow he couldn't help but think he was the one behind his cousin's sudden change of behavior. But then again, he knew his assumption was right.

XXX

"May I speak with you, Mahado?" Seth inquired.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Mahado countered.

Seth was silent. He knew he would only anger Mahado more if he says this was about Atemu. But what can he say otherwise? It's not like they were the best of friends, whom can talk about anything, right?

"If you wish to talk about Atemu then I only have one thing to say. You are undeniable heartless and idiotic, Seth." Mahado remarked and prepared to walk away but the other priest stopped him.

"I needed to do what is right, Mahado. He will get hurt because of me," the blue-eyed priest explained. Before he knew it, a fist landed on his cheek and he staggered backwards. Mahado was breathing raggedly in anger.

"And you think right now he is not? You have not noticed his behavior? It has changed, Seth and it's because of you!" Mahado exploded, "He gave you his heart. He loved you and he was willing to do anything just for your relationship to work. And then you shove his every word of devotion and love back to his face. How do you think will he feel?"

"Don't you think I'm trying my best not to hurt him? I'm going to betray him in the future, Mahado! For crying out loud, I will kill my cousin! And nothing hurts even more than betrayal," Seth said. He had said those words truly. Nothing is more painful than betrayal. To have someone you love-- someone you thought wanted the best for you betray you like that.

To have your father betray you...

"You know what? Forget it. I apologize for taking your time, priest," Seth said and left. He would rather die than betray his cousin.

XXX

"You cannot sleep, my prince?"

Atemu looked up and met Mana's inquiring gaze. He shook his head softly, "Unfortunately, yes. It seems sleep has deluded me for tonight. And what about you? Can't sleep?" he answered.

Mana shook his head, "The night is wonderful. It seems so calm and serene," she said, gazing at the sky.

The pharaoh nodded and followed her lead. Soon after, he fell asleep with Mana watching him affectionately. It hurts to see his prince so hurt like that. Soon, Mahado will find them and carry their monarch to his room.

But they knew that when morning comes, everything will still not be all right.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Argh…**

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the late update. I can't believe I'm suffering from yet another writer's block. Things have been rather hectic for me and I'm starting to get sick again. I know you're waiting for the next chapters, which is why I'm desperately trying to force my fogged mind to work.**

**But alas, my mind hates me to extremities and refused to cooperate.**

**Second, regarding Chapter 2 of 'All I Want For Christmas', I know it's already delayed. But I suddenly lost the inspiration to continue that. I am also open for suggestions on that particular chapter (since it would be the second out of three). If you want to write the next chapter, by all means, you are openly welcomed.**

**Third, on 'You'll Be Safe Here' sequel, I'm working on the plot right now (along with this story's ending) but I'm already telling you guys, it may take a longer time to be finished since I'm looking for songs that may fit the plot. If anyone is interested, just PM me.**

Chapter 16: A Clash between Reality and Illusions

Fate can be extremely irritating most of the time. Once in a while, you'd swear to escape from it and its cruel twists of deception and still end up meeting its traps face-to-face. And while there are some who would remain passive and allow it to take control of their lives, 'I'll live my life, come what may', there are a small few who would dare fight it.

And among them was no other than High Priest Seth.

It was a known and undeniable fact that the blue-eyed priest was a man of extreme stubbornness and impatience. He refused to portray mediocre acts, or show weakness. He was a man of principle and valor. And although he was impulsive and restless most of the time, the people knew that it was the combined cleverness and calculations of this priest, and the strategic plans of their pharaoh that ensured their safety from invaders.

But things were going to change. Everyone knew that.

Once upon a time, their pharaoh would escape the palace and disguise himself as a stranger and stroll around the bazaars and plazas. Of course, after a few hours, the palace would raise its alarm (no matter how discreet they may be, the people can see through the barricaded entrances and watch Priest Seth mutter incomprehensible words again and again) and look for their missing monarch.

Then, of course, there were also times when they'd hear the pharaoh and his priest bicker something ridiculous about who won in a game of chess or not when they were pretending to be civilians. And the times when they see High Priest Mahado glare at High Priest Seth for allowing the then-prince, Atemu, to jump from a tree and accidentally break his elbow.

And yet, no matter how much they tried to linger in the past, to reminisce old times, they could do nothing. There were so many things they wanted to do just to ease their monarch's misery but the fact was, they were average, weak people. What could they possibly do?

There was a line between what was real and what was fantasy. What is real is that their pharaoh was now a hollow shell of himself. What is real is that everything seemed to backfire and end in ruins. What is real is that Ranmen was having a great time watching their king and his cousin avoid each other and pretend the other didn't exist.

It was the undisputed fact of life that they would greatly desire to change—a question of fiction and reality.

XXX

"The Nubians are preparing an attack, my pharaoh," Shadi reported, "If we have calculated correctly, they will send out their ultimatum in a week."

Atemu contemplated on the report, brows furrowing slightly as he devised a plan, "Where were they last seen?" he asked. From a distance, High Priest Seth entered, 'fashionably' late as usual.

Mahado shook his head lightly seeing how the king tensed upon the entry of the other priest, "Just west of the Nile," he answered. Somehow he couldn't deny that Ranmen was _still _behind the Nubian attacks.

"Have the archers positioned by the banks. We will camp them until they cross the river," Atemu replied, directing his gaze on Karimu, "Were scouts ordered to be positioned already?" he asked.

"Yes, sire," Karimu replied, "But, Atemu, you are still—"

The pharaoh cut him off with a glare, "I'm fine. I will go to battle," he declared, leaving no room for objections. For a minute, blue clashed with crimson until it was broken and they looked away.

XXX

If there ever was a day that High Priest Mahado was incredibly seething, it was today. The slaves knew that, the guards knew that, heck, even the prisoners knew. This was also the reason why Mana, with all her childish demeanor, avoided anything that might anger him even more.

And the root of all this fury?

A certain arrogant, proud blue-eyed priest who goes by the name Seth, which coincidentally (not) was sitting in front of him.

"Don't pretend that there's nothing wrong," he spat, glaring angrily at the priest before him, who simply (and annoyingly) raised an eyebrow and continued to avoid him. Mahado slammed his fist on the table in frustration. What would it take for the other to just admit his mistake? Ra damn it!

"You can quit disturbing everyone now, Mahado," Seth replied dryly, knowing the other was talking about what transpired earlier.

"So you're going to allow him die out there? What kind of priest are you?" Mahado demanded, intending to provoke the other priest.

"I'm a priest who can control my anger, and would do anything for my king. Unlike someone," Seth answered before sighing, as if accepting defeat, "Look, Mahado, I am not in the mood. Just leave me alone."

Mahado, as if calming down, lowered his voice, "Why won't you just tell him the truth? Can't you see you're only doing what Ranmen wants you to do?" he asked.

Seth shook his head before rising from his seat, "It's not easy to just…," he faltered. Man was his life so fucked up now. Why must his life always be so complicated? "I don't want to talk about it," he ended, making his way out.

Will things change if he kills Ranmen? Or even stop the war between Egypt and Nubia? Will fate change?

"Running away from him won't change things, Seth. They'll stay as long as you avoid them," Mahado called, making the other pause and listen to him. Seth shook his head.

"I know. Say goodbye to Atemu for me," Seth said.

"Seth, what are you planning?" Mahado asked, suspicious of the other's reply. But the other was long gone before he could question him.

From a vast chamber above, Atemu sighed at the sight of his cousin fleeing the palace. Tears pricked bitterly on his face, the owner making no move to wipe them. Why did he have this feeling that Seth will no longer return to him?

XXX

"Akunadin, I should have known you were behind this!" Seth shouted, attempting to break away from his restraints.

His father chuckled insanely before grasping his son's chin and forcing the other to meet his gaze, "You were always naïve despite your mask, son," he mocked. Seth shook his head away and glared, "Don't you dare call me your son. I am not the son of a traitor," he said. Before he knew it, a fist landed on his cheek and he staggered slightly.

"Everything I did, I did them for you, Seth. You were foolish—falling in-love with the pharaoh. What were you thinking? The throne was already yours when he dies. What else can you ask for?" Akunadin erupted.

"Just because I happen to be your son, unfortunately, doesn't mean I think like you. I know where my loyalties are, and I use my powers the way I was taught to use them. Unlike you."

Akunadin shook his head, "There is still time to change your mind, Seth," he said, eyes blazing like a lunatic's, "Join me and we can rule Egypt together. We will be powerful and glorious!" Seth breathed a sigh, "I'm not going to betray Atemu for the likes of you!"

"If that is what you want," Akunadin said, "Release him," he ordered. Seth, although surprised by the change, raised his alarm as he was released. And he was right. A few minutes after he was released, he turned around and met Ranmen face-to-face.

"We meet again, priest," Ranmen said before knocking the priest unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I really should start updating, right? This is so stupid, I mean, I was almost finished with this chapter when my annoying brother pulled the plug. And I wasn't even able to save it! Damn. **

**Also, I would like to announce that 'All I Want for Christmas' is on-hold until I finish this story. Sorry. **

Chapter 17: When Seeing Nothing is Blindness

The night is known for two poetically-good things—one, for darkness, and second, for being the best imagery of doubt. And while it may be serene and calm most of the time, like man, it was a pretense, dedicated to hide a secret.

It can be embroidered with clouds that hint rain, cleansing and purifying, or it can even be starless, a symbol of hopelessness. It can also be littered with bright, twinkling stars, seemingly offering refugee to someone who was lost when all along, it was the worse of all three.

Betrayal was said to be one of the most painful wounds one can inflict on another. It was heart-wrenching, catastrophic, and yet be so difficult to avoid. And no matter how we try to deny that we have devised plots after plots to avoid it, we'll end up being stabbed in the back by the very person we least expected to harm us.

Eventually, it's not about how far you'd go for your comrade or family, it's all about surviving a game of betrayal. And the worse game is nothing else but love.

It's not about whom you can trust and love, it doesn't work that way anymore. It's not about what one can do to avoid it but how to cope with it. And frankly, there's a huge difference between surviving a betrayal and hiding from one.

But when you've been ripped off of your dignity and pride by someone you trusted with your life, how will you overcome that fact?

XXX

Charcoal-black orbs glistened evilly under the moonlight as the priest all but maneuvered the main gates and entered using the path Akunadin had instructed.

A quirk of his lips indicated how pleased he was with everything that was going on. Bluntly said, everything was going out perfectly in plan. As promised, as desired.

"The night ends with you screaming my name, dear Atemu," he whispered to himself, chuckling lightly at the dark intents of his plan.

XXX

Mahado stood watch by the pharaoh's door, knowing full well that the amount of guards stationed to protect the pharaoh will not be strong enough to stop any attacking magic-bearer.

He folded his arms squarely and stood proudly than ever. Now that Seth was still away, he was tasked to protect the pharaoh at all times, and by Ra will he give anything to accomplish that.

Eastward, he heard someone approach and he readied himself with his Millennium Item.

"Relax, Mahado! It is only I," Atemu said, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"But were you not inside a few minutes ago?" the priest asked, wondering how the monarch was able to slip through his guard. Then again, Atemu was always an expert in sneaking in or out. He shook his head.

"Please, my pharaoh, you must always tell me where you are going. Security has been raised and the number of attacks may increase," Mahado said.

Atemu sighed, "I apologize, Mahado. But really, you have to relax. By a minute there, I really thought you were a statue of some kind," he answered with a hint of amusement.

The priest shook his head at his pharaoh lightheartedly before watching the monarch enter his chambers. Once the king was gone, he went back to his 'duty'.

XXX

Atemu prepared to go to sleep but knew that it would continue to avoid him. It was annoying, really. To be completely worried and yet, be so utterly stubborn and indicate no signs whatsoever. Seth was probably injured on the way, or was delayed by an unexpected incident. And he wouldn't even know about it.

The pharaoh shook his head, ridiculing himself of his thoughts. Shouldn't he start moving on, as his priests promptly suggested? But it was a difficult thing to do. It would ruin him to forget. There were a lot of things he wished didn't happen, but he came to learn not to regret them, but this was one thing he would give everything to change.

Questions raged his mind and threatened his self-control. Questions about Seth, about his feelings, about basically everything that he stood up for. Was it wrong to stand up for what he believes in was right? Was it wrong for him to love his cousin? There was nothing wrong with loving someone. Love was pure, it knew no sin, and yet, why do all these things happen? Why to him?

_Flashback_

"_My prince, I am glad to see you again," the man greeted, bowing ever so cordially in front of the soon-to-be king. Atemu smiled and greeted back, placing a hand on the other's shoulder._

"_Ranmen, please, you need not be so formal towards me. You are my friend, are you not?" the prince asked, careless and ever so trusting. _

_The man nodded and smiled sheepishly before catching glimpse of the prince's friend watching them from a reasonable distance. He frowned. That priest was too suspicious for his own good, he thought. _

_He turned and smiled at the prince, "Would you like to have another drink?" he offered the wine. Atemu shook his head. _

"_I don't think I can handle another one for tonight. You may have one if you wish it, Ranmen," Atemu replied. Ranmen shook his head and suddenly grasped the other's wrist. _

_Curious and surprised crimson met his eyes and he all but chuckled, "I want to show you something," he said, eyes gleaming with an unknown emotion. _

"_Prince Atemu, may I talk to you?" Mahado suddenly interrupted, breaking the contact between the two. _

_The crown prince, upon seeing Mahado, slightly pulled his hand away from Ranmen and smiled at his friend, "Of course. You need not ask." He looked at the other and apologized, "I promise I will go to you after our conversation," he said. _

_Whatever the man's reaction was, he never knew. "Let us go somewhere private," he suggested to his friend and led the way. Once out of eavesdropping ears, he turned to his priest-friend._

"_Ranmen is plotting something that might harm you, Atemu," Mahado revealed, finally dropping formalities. He saw the other widen his eyes in surprise before composing himself. _

"_It does not look that way," Atemu reasoned, "Perhaps he will have a change of heart?"_

"_I will not question you, you know that. I will only support you but you should remember that when he lays even a finger on you and hurt you, he will be dead before the morrow," Mahado replied. _

_Atemu nodded. "Thank you for telling me this, dear friend," he said, hugging the other, "Worry not for me, all right?"_

_Mahado smiled, "As you wish." _

_Side-by-side, they reentered and parted ways. Mahado stood beside the other priests, watching his prince go with Ranmen cautiously. _

"_Ranmen, where are we really going? We might be missed in the palace," Atemu said, reasoning out as they ventured deeper into the gardens. Ranmen insisted to keep silent as they traveled further, however. _

"_What are we—"_

_The man turned around and faced his prince, eyes gleaming with unspoken emotions, "We are here," he declared, breaking his grip on the noble. _

_Said noble looked at his once-gripped wrist before meeting the other's gaze. What were they doing there? And what did the other want to talk about?_

_Ranmen then shook his head all of a sudden, as if shaking away a thought, "I am such a fool," he said, catching the other's attention. He smiled sadly, "I would tell you, you know that, Atemu, but not if it would cost us our camaraderie," he added. _

_Atemu all but wanted to help the other, to find out what's going on, but hesitated, Mahado's words swirling in his head. _

_Before he knew it, he was pushed to the ground, rather forcibly, by the person in front of him, and he drew out a surprised gasp. _

"_Ranmen, what's going on?" he asked, trying to calm down. And as if some spell hung over the other man, he can only stare as the other fight within himself on what to do. _

"_I want you," Ranmen began, fixing his hunger-filled eyes on the fallen prince, "I need you…" before climbing on top of Atemu. _

_The confession shook the prince to the core, surprised him so much that when the man in front of him was already pinning him to the ground, he couldn't move or utter a single word. This was outrageous! _

"_Ranmen," he started, amazed to see that his voice already works, "please get off me," trying to talk the other out of it. But the man seemed hard-headed and refused to listen as he all but claimed prince's lips in a brutal, fierce kiss. _

_Now convinced of the other's behavior, Atemu pulled away and pushed the other away. "What is going on with you, Ranmen? Has the wine gone through your senses?" he demanded before calmly fixing his clothes and composure. _

_Ranmen, rather angered by the other's actions, started to make his way to the prince, "I will not answer to you, prince. I will do what I want to do, and right now, I want to feel myself inside of you!" he answered and rushed for the other._

_And as Atemu drew a step back, Mahado revealed himself and pointed a sword at Ranmen, eyes narrowed into slits, "You will know better than to harm the prince," he said. _

_Alarmed and threatened, Ranmen started to move away before fixing his glare at the wide-eyed confused prince, "This will not be the end, Atemu. I will have you," he prophesized before vanishing into a wisp of air. _

_Atemu breathed shakily, knowing his priest's eyes bore on him before he embraced his friend, "I'm sorry, Mahado, I should have known," he muttered. _

"_It will be alright, Atemu," he heard the other reply, "I will be here to protect you from now on." _

_End Flashback _

XXX

"Where is the pharaoh?" 'High Priest Seth' asked as he entered the palace, taking delight of the suspicious and alarmed gazes from the soldiers.

"He is in his chambers, my lord," one of the guards answered, "Would you like your presence be announced?"

The priest raised a hand and shook his head, "You need not. I will visit him personally," he said and he walked away, a small and deceptive smile gracing his face.

No one knew this was only the beginning of such an unexpected and disastrous end.

XXX

Feeling that sleep would elude him completely that night, the pharaoh rose from his bed and dressed. For a few minutes, he gazed over his kingdom, thoughts adrift, mostly around his missing cousin. He would have gone with the search party if he had but the chance but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. He sighed.

From outside, he could hear the footsteps of one of the guards assigned for the night and he all but shook his head.

A few minutes, voices were heard from the other and he turned to the door, wondering who they might be. "My priest," he heard the guard say.

Thoughts of his cousin drifted on his mind and he faltered.

Which priest?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Truth Behind the Lies

The silence was unbearable, the darkness ever making things worst. The pharaoh's eyes glowered in anger and hurt. Was it that easy to forget about a thing in the past? Seth's eyes, he knew, bore on him yet he continued to avoid them.

"Do you fare well, my pharaoh?" Seth asked, his voice impassive, his hands reaching for the binds behind his cousin's back.

Atemu moved away before the other could even get near him, scurrying away from the one who treated him as one would treat a monarch—distant and unresponsive. "I am fine," he said.

He fought down the urge to chuckle bitterly. Gods, what a fool was he! And to be pharaoh of such a mighty country? A fool like he? He shook his head, what was going on with him? Should he not focus on answering this query for his and his cousin, for their sake?

"You need not send the troops to look for me, my pharaoh," Seth suddenly claimed, his voice less audible that it sounded like a hushed whisper. The priest sighed, "They would have protected you and kept you in the palace."

"And nevertheless, Ranmen would kill them like one would kill a horde of ants with a stomp of his foot. You know better, Seth," Atemu countered, determined never to give the other a chance to know how deeply affected he was with their conversation.

The blue-eyed priest winced at the harshness of the tone, and thanked silently for his wince to remain unseen by the monarch. Pain marred his face until it was strategically hidden in a mask again. "The priests would be earlier warned then, my pharaoh," he answered.

"You cannot undo the past. It did not happen, and I am here. What you and I should be doing is looking for a way to escape and return to the palace," Atemu interrupted, knowing full well the other wanted to speak further.

At that precise moment, silence reigned like second air, and the tri-haired ruler regretted his words. Yet those words weren't enough for Seth to know how pained he was when the other treated their love as if it was unsubstantial, he sought to assure himself.

And with the way he was saying it, it sounded as if he was convincing no one else but himself. By the looks of it, however, he knew he was failing miserably. Atemu sighed.

He thought he could handle his emotions when he would finally see Seth. He thought he could survive ignoring every action and effort the other exerted. His cousin had hurt him, turned his back on that profound emotion they had mutually shared. He fell in-love, and Seth did nothing but played with him.

It hurt, he recalled, and he swallowed thickly, tears inevitably threatening to sting his eyes, and it still hurts, he ended his trail of thought. Angered by the fact that everything was returning to the same line of thinking he wished completely to avoid, he fought down the urge to scream.

"My pharaoh, are you al—" Seth started to ask until Atemu glared at him and he stopped midway.

"You will stop pretending you care, High Priest Seth!"

If Seth was taken aback at the reaction of the pharaoh, he did not show it. All he knew was that his efforts to protect his cousin were proving to be futile. His heart ached terribly as his cousin turned away, knowing the other would be plagued with various thoughts. His longing was excruciatingly painful—to not be able to comfort the other was enough punishment for him but to hurt him like this? Gods, it was like dying a thousand deaths, Seth realized.

Why must things always be complicated?

Moving ever so slowly, Seth tried to reach for the other's binds again, and was not surprised at all when the other tensed and attempted to get away.

"You will need unbound hands when you escape, my pharaoh," he whispered, his words easily heard by the apprehensive king in front of him.

Atemu scurried away for a few meters, hoping the other would just take the hint and leave him alone. But, like all the misfortunes in his life, things resulted in a different way. For when he opened his eyes, he didn't see the smiling face of his friend, Mahado, or the sincere gaze his cousin would always bear him every time he wakes up. All he could see was the darkness that seemed to drive him silently, powerfully crazy with these thoughts a-wander.

"My lord, it would be better if you would escape once you—"

"And I'll leave you alone, right?" Atemu interrupted again.

"Atemu…"

When will Seth realize that he didn't care about the future anymore? What would it take for Seth to accept that it was his fate? To sacrifice for the sake of everyone else? Why can't he understand that?

He was falling in-love with his cousin again, after indignantly proclaiming that he never will. To this man, his cousin whom he treated like a brother, and loved like no one else could, he was to be protected.

Love was an unexplained emotion, mutually shared by lovers, and when Atemu felt his hands break free from his binds, he turned around and slowly backed up to the wall, seeing that emotion in the other's eyes—sincere, apprehensive, determined, and loving all in one.

It pained him much to see his cousin again, Atemu said to himself, "You learned your lesson. Move on," he added. He promised himself he wouldn't fall in-love anymore, no more pain, he promised.

And like all promises, it was eventually broken.

Seth gripped his arms tightly and pulled him in an embrace, his head buried in his pharaoh's nape, embrace fixed as if he was afraid of letting the ruler go.

"I'm sorry, Atemu," he whispered.

The pharaoh shook his head, unwilling to let his resolve break. It was over, unnecessary and permanent, it will never be fixed. He had to move on, he just had to! The more he denied this, however, the stronger the temptation to just let go, he realized.

"Seth, we cannot…" he trailed and simply buried his head in the nape of his cousin's neck.

His cousin held him tenderly, soothing him, vowing never to hurt his pharaoh again. "Hush, dear cousin," he whispered, "I promise I'll never hurt you," he repeated again and again.

The path their love has taken was not an easy one to follow, they knew. Everything seemed to be against them, it would be difficult to reach the end. But Seth realized, after his foolishness and mistakes, that he can never ignore his heart's calling—a rather scoffed cliché at first. And as he made his promise official, he vowed he would stick to it until death.

"Seth…" his cousin whispered in his sleep.

"Shh… I am here, worry not," he said, calming the other.

"Don't leave me… not now…"

"I never will."

Seth hugged his beloved tightly, no more tricks, he told himself. If fate was so determined to make their love miserable, then he would just have to prove that it was entirely wrong. Again.

**A/N: Wow, 19 chapters. Only a few more chapters and this story will officially be over. Sometimes it's not easy to admit that you've lost the err… inspiration to write, especially when everything backfires. To those who will read this, thank you. Like any writer out there, it's enlightening for me to read your reviews. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So sorry for the definitely long wait and absolutely late update. I've been suffering from writer's block as usual and I've been having some problems in school. And to be honest, yes, I've been having a hard time lately due to the events in school that I couldn't think of how to do this chapter.**

**In case you haven't notice, the story has a missing chapter, Chapter 19. I suppose this could go out without that chapter but still... I'll update later, I guess. As for now, I'll post this and the next chapter. Again, to those who are still there and have kept up with the story, I'm very, very grateful and thankful you're not mad at me or something. I promise it won't take long anymore. However, I regret that this, perhaps, will be the last Yu-Gi-Oh fic that I'll write. But I'm not quite sure yet. Just a feeling of uncertainty. It might pass.**

**A note on the nobles that are going to be mentioned in this chapter. It's quite true that in Egypt's history, the reason why the Old Kingdom fell was because of, aside from a foreign invasion and low technology in terms of warfare, it was also suffering from the loss of capable rulers and power-hungry nobles who wanted also more land. This resulted to rebellions and when the invaders, I somehow forgot who they were but I know it started with an 'H', knew this, they took this as an opportunity to conquer Egypt. **

**On why Atemu couldn't call on monsters to protect them: I just feel like him being that powerful would ruin everything I've been planning. Let's just say that when he was captured, and while he is a really powerful pharaoh, Ranmen was already a magician of great power when he had this conflict. It is possible that Ranmen knew of a way to block Atemu's power and so, it appears that only after tremendous concentration and strong emotions can the pharaoh call up a monster. It drains him of his energy, however.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading that small note up there. On with the story! **

Chapter 20: The Struggle

The moon hung low, pre-dawn rays decorated the sky, it was a new day for the people of Egypt, and it was another day for Mahado to look for his pharaoh and his _favorite _priest. He stared from the chambers of his king towards the east, wondering why everything they planned, every infallible strategy seemed futile, and with every passing day, their efforts are but thrown away with no results on the whereabouts of their monarch.

It was frustrating, really, to worry over the king of Egypt, defend the court of said missing monarch from greedy nobles, and overwhelm Ranmen's forces. What's next? A rebellion?

"High Priest Mahado…" a guard called, faltering as the priest glared at him in annoyance.

Please, not a rebellion.

"We have found Ranmen's hideout, my lord," the guard reported proudly, seeing a small smile, somewhat pleased, he hoped, grace the priest's face. He bowed as he was given leave, and thanked every god known for saving his neck.

The priests stood before Shimon, all ready to do their tasks. Shimon would stay in the palace and perform his role as vizier while the priests set out for Atemu. By sunrise, troops left the palace and headed southward.

XXX

Ranmen was beyond furious when he entered the room where he had both the High Priest and the pharaoh locked in. The priests obviously knew where he was hiding, and curse them, how could they find it so fast?

His eyes, however angry they were before, if possible turned into a darker hue with uncontrolled fury as he caught sight of the two captives in an embrace.

Within a second, light transcended on the room and the two were revealed. Seth was suddenly pushed away from his cousin by an unseen force and slammed to the wall. Ranmen's eyes gleamed in pride and glory.

"Seth!" Atemu cried in concern, turning his gaze at Ranmen, "Leave him alone, Ranmen," he ordered, standing up.

"I had enough of your resistance, pharaoh!" the other answered as he opted to take vengeance on Seth. But before he could make any move, Atemu had ordered his shadow monsters to block it, thus, protecting the weakened priest.

Ranmen growled in anger.

"What does this priest have that I do not? What do you want from him that I cannot give?" he demanded, feeling the frustration slip into his soul. He stalked towards the pharaoh and with a slick movement of his wrist, had the pharaoh trapped by too, the unseen force that had attacked the high priest.

"What he has is my heart. You have to understand that you cannot force a person to love you back simply because you fancy him. It will lead you nowhere," Atemu answered, feeling for the first time, unafraid or unthreatened by the other.

Ranmen laughed, "Is that so? Then I can just kill him if that's the case," he muttered, making sure the pharaoh had heard him, "You, of all people, should know that I get what I want, my pharaoh," he whispered in the monarch's ear.

"You will not touch him, Ranmen. Not before passing me first. He did nothing to you, leave him out of this," Atemu replied with all the force he can muster in such trapped state. The other simply laughed at his statement and made his way to the priest.

The man laughed to himself, watching as the priest moved his face away as he grasped the priest's chin. "I see no point or logic why you would fall for this sad excuse for a priest," he said loudly, "He couldn't even protect you from me."

Seth growled in anger, "You dare lay a hand on him and I'll—"

"You'll what, priest? How exactly are you going to kill me?" the man interrupted, reading the other's thoughts instantly, "Forgive me but you are completely powerless to move even a finger."

Ranmen laughed, "You know, we can share him. You and I," he whispered in Seth's ear, as if tempting him like a demon would to a man. "He can be ours to do with what we please, warm our beds," he added.

Seth's eyes narrowed in even deeper anger, feeling the urge to call on every shadow monster and tear the other's flesh in shreds. "Get away from me, you rat! You dare talk to me like that? How utterly disgusting. I can see why no one dare have an interest on you. You're abominable."

"Atemu is mine as I am his, and no one, definitely not the likes of you, will stand in the middle and destroy our relationship!" Seth snarled.

Ranmen sighed, as if unfazed by the other's insult and reaction, "Why must young people like you be so stupid and illogical? Oh very well…" he said and without any warning, he thrust a sword into Seth, smiling in satisfaction as the other gasp in pain.

"SETH!" Atemu cried out, tears on the verge of forming and spilling as he felt being released. A few minutes later, when his resolve was finally on the verge of collapse, he was knocked unconscious.

XXX

The priest stared, eyes wide open, as if unbelieving that he was actually going to die. It was such a pain in the arse, death, why would he leave when Atemu needed him the most? He met the pharaoh's gaze, wishing fervently that he could hear the other's shouts but his wish wasn't granted and all he could do was try to feel something as he fall to the ground, having the force on him released.

It hurt, it really did, that he knew, but it wasn't going to be long, though, before he would finally fall into the darkness, was it? Everything seemed to appear in front of him, all the times he had spent with the pharaoh and the others, it all felt like yesterday. He chuckled inwardly, so this was how death felt.

And yet, as he waited for death to claim him, he felt his body being turned around, his back on the floor and his eyes dully staring at Mahado's mahogany ones. Was Mahado Death's messenger? Had he gone to claim his soul? He chuckled to himself, knowing how lucrative his ideas are to his sanity. How very beneficial, he thought bitterly, wincing in pain as the sword was pulled out of his body.

"We must get you to the healers. Death knocks not on your door today," Mahado said, helping him stand up, knowing the other would refuse to be lifted up. Seth shook his head, coughing some blood before finally accepting help. It felt nice to be numb, after all, he considered. Not thinking of the possibilities and the consequences… ah… darkness… why is it all of a sudden such a pleasant idea?

"Snap out of it, Seth!" Mahado nearly growled, "Don't die. Atemu needs you," he reminded as he decided, finally, to lift the priest. Dignity would have to be forgotten, he thought, uncaring if the other priest would kill him when he recovers.

As the healers work on the semi-conscious priest, Mahado waited patiently outside the pharaoh's tent, knowing the others would be capable to handle everything else. The sight that happened upon him when he found his pharaoh wasn't that relieving, he thought. It was a nightmare.

He had killed Ranmen with the help of his pharaoh who had, before succumbing to darkness, called on a monster to push Ranmen away, of course, but he knew he couldn't return what the man had taken from the pharaoh. It was something he would never forget—those wide, emotionless eyes that greeted him when his pharaoh gained consciousness a little bit later, while he carried him towards the healers.

The body would heal, that he knew of. The bruises and the marred skin, the injury below and all else would eventually return to how it used to be. But no amount of medicine or herb or incantation can return what the pharaoh had lost—his dignity and pride.

Things wouldn't return to normal, after all, Mahado thought grimly.

XXX

Atemu opened his eyes, finding himself surround by the darkness of the night. He was on a mattress, that he presumed, and he was in a tent. Mahado was there, he realized all of a sudden, his memory returning to him. The priest had killed Ranmen. He should be at least gladdened that the man was gone, shouldn't he?

His eyes drifted close, his tears finally falling. He should have listened before, should never have given Ranmen the chance to be close to him when he was young. Then this wouldn't happen, right?

And what makes matters worse here was the fact that, perhaps if he does recover, he would have to face the world alone, not having Seth around. Ra knew how hurt he was. And he swore if he only had a dagger, he would have stabbed himself to death.

The memory haunted him, like a nightmare he couldn't escape from. He couldn't forget, every time he closes his eyes, Ranmen's face would appear, taunting and insulting, sadistically delighted to see the pharaoh so in pain and humiliation.

'_How does it feel to finally be stripped off your pride, huh, pharaoh?'_

'_Stop this, Ranmen!'_

'_You no longer have the power to give commands, pharaoh. No power at all.'_

'_Let me go!' _

_A slap._

'_For too long you have ignored me and thought I would never have the chance to prove my promises to you. Guess what, I'm here. You're but a weakling, a sheath to a mighty sword, pharaoh.'_

_A thrust answered by a pained cry, blood dripped, his insides stretched._

'_No… Ranmen, stop!'_

'_Stop…' a whimper with little hope of having answered._

'_Please… stop…'_

'_Atemu…'_

"ATEMU!"

Mahado shook the pharaoh awake, cradling the trembling body in his arms as the other tried to fight him off. "Hush, it's me, Mahado, pharaoh," he whispered, "I'm here, Atemu. I'm not going to hurt you."

"No… don't touch me… let me go… stop…" Atemu sobbed, driving fists at the other's chest. Strong arms gripped his till it allowed him no freedom of movement at all, his panic rose and he cried.

"Let me go… LET ME GO…"

Mahado embraced the other tight, hoping by now the other would awake. Where was Seth when the pharaoh needed him? "Please, Atemu, calm down. It's Mahado, your priest. Mahado," he said.

Everything seemed to fade away, Atemu realized. Ranmen's face vanished into wisps of air, he sighed in relief as the vision diminished. _"It's Mahado, your priest, Mahado,_" the air breathed.

"Mahado…" he repeated, "I'm so sorry…" he faltered and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

XXX

The High Priest covered the pharaoh with a blanket before turning around, knowing the other priests were watching him. He sighed in defeat and shook his head, the others aware of what his action meant. They cast him downward looks, all conscious of the fact that it was still their fault.

"He is far from recovering at this point," Mahado declared, "It wouldn't hurt, though, if the pharaoh's friends are with him through all of these," he added, gazing at them.

"The pharaoh will not be alone in this," Isis answered, "We will make sure of this."

"And High Priest Seth? How is he?" Mahado suddenly thought to ask.

Shadi nodded his head, "Already in the process of healing. He's still unconscious but he would be alert by a week," he said.

From outside the tent, they could hear the guards being ordered around from one point to another, this was a bad sign, of course, judging from Mahado's frown. He cast a gaze on Karimu. "What's going on there?" he asked.

"We have the identity of Ranmen's accomplice. It seems so perfect that Ranmen would form an allegiance with Bakura, that vile tomb robber, we should have known! He, however, has escaped when Ranmen was killed," the other priest replied.

"This is ill news. I want everyone on guard. I will not hear that some thief have breached the kingdom's security," Mahado answered in turn.

XXX

**A/N: I know, I know, another note, right? Well anyway, I guess you already know what Ranmen did to our favorite pharaoh. Reviews are widely welcome and flames, sure, but that doesn't guarantee that it'd be appreciated. As I was saying, the chapter's title, The Struggle, was chosen because of the various conflicts. First between Ranmen and Seth who are well, fighting for Atemu (but for different reasons). Second, the developing 'struggle' between Atemu and what happened to him. And lastly, the literal meaning—Atemu struggling when Mahado embraced him. **

**Okay, on to working on the next chapter. Till then! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21: A Remedy for the Pain

Seth opened his eyes, cursing the sun for rising. Why was it so bright? Not quite aware of what happened, he sat up and regretted it. He winced in pain as his wounds, he presumed, opened. Blood stained the bandages and he scowled.

"You should not strain yourself so," he heard the priestess say from the side of the bed. He glared at Isis who continued to ignore his actions.

"And I would rather have the tent to myself. I wish to be alone, Isis," he answered, knowing he was beyond annoyed. He was cranky, simply put.

"Ranmen is dead," the priestess said, breaking the silence. Seth stared at her, wondering perhaps how it was done, concern and guilt gnawed on him. Where was the pharaoh then? Atemu… he didn't die, did he?

"The pharaoh is in his tent. He's still healing from his own injuries, which is also why you must do the same. We do not need a bedridden priest in court," Isis replied. Seth, however, was as stubborn as usual and rose, ignoring his wounds and left the tent.

"Seth, how foolish can you be! Your wounds need healing, you have to recuperate!" Isis shouted at him, catching the other priests' attention. The blue-eyed priest glared at them as if blaming them for not telling where his pharaoh was earlier.

"What happened to the pharaoh?" he wanted to know as he made his way to the other's tent, noticing the healers waiting outside.

"What's going on here?" he asked the healers, seeing them flinch upon hearing his voice.

"My lord…" one of the healers tried to explain something, which was, of course, unheeded.

"What happened to the pharaoh?" he asked again, "I will not repeat myself again. Speak."

One of the healers cast a glance at the priest inside of the tent, knowing the other would be disappointed and angry when the secret is revealed. He frowned. "He has sustained deep injuries, sire. High Priest Mahado is inside with him."

"Is he conscious?"

The healer shook his head, "No sire."

Seth scowled even more and entered the room, seeing Mahado prepare the herbs that are to be applied on the pharaoh. His anger was thrown away seeing the monarch, wondering what the bastard Ranmen could have done to hurt his Atemu so. Sensing Mahado's eyes on him, he frowned, "I remember. You should have gone to him first," he said, as if blaming Mahado for all that has happened.

"I was made to believe that you were about to die then, High Priest Seth," Mahado explained, "You were the first one we saw."

"And yet he was the priority. He is pharaoh."

"You are equally important. To him."

"So he always comes last?"

Mahado shook his head, trust in Seth to be angry over the smallest of things. Of course he didn't have a choice. Would he rather run after the pharaoh when the other priest was basically dying in the room he entered? He wouldn't leave the priest alone knowing what effects it would have on Atemu.

And yet he knew he also held some regret. If he hadn't saved Seth then he would have saved the pharaoh earlier, wouldn't he? He would have saved the monarch from suffering such cruel fate in Ranmen's hands. And for that, he was truly remorseful.

"I have not the time or the opportunity to verbally spar with you, High Priest Seth. Now if you excuse me, I have some tending up to do," Mahado told Seth, knowing how the other desperately wanted to punch something in anger.

"Tell me what happened to him," Seth suddenly said, stopping the other from performing what he needed to do, "I want to know what Ranmen did to him to sustain these wounds."

'You've finally noticed, High Priest Seth?' Mahado thought to himself, thinking of the best way he could tell the other the pharaoh's condition.

"It wouldn't be wise to tell you of this now," he decided. The other scowled, "And why is that?" Seth questioned. Mahado sighed, "It's simply not the time for such discussion. Especially now that we're in his majesty's tent."

Seth knew better now than to further rebel against the other's statement. What happened to Atemu was grave, that he knew and he knew he'd kill Ranmen again if he had the chance, and so he decided to let it go for once.

"We will talk soon, Mahado."

"I will not forget. For now you must also take the time to rest. Your wounds are not healed, not completely," the priest replied.

"I will see you in the morning," Seth answered and left the tent, finally admitting how truly exhausted he was. The blood was seeping through his bandage, reminding him that he had to call the healer to check on his wounds.

As he lied on his bed and prepared to sleep, he frowned. Somehow he had the idea what happened to the pharaoh. And just as he was going to close his eyes, Atemu's face appeared, crying in pain and calling his name. Just as he was about to sit up, however, a hand stilled him and he met Shadi's gaze.

"Control yourself, High Priest Seth. You wish to comfort the pharaoh, we understand, but first you must see to yourself. It will help no one to see you collapse due to your wounds," the priest reminded.

Before Seth could utter a word, he felt his eyes drift close and his mind shut down. Damn Shada and his spells.

XXX

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes."

"The pharaoh's condition is worsening, Mahado," Isis said, meeting Mahado's pierced gaze. The priest frowned and shook his head. "We failed in our duty," he whispered, "I failed him," he said to himself. This has far beyond his capability to repair. He cannot just let the pharaoh die!

"He cut himself, didn't he?" he asked, not really needing to wait for Isis' answer. He knew, of course he knew. He always did.

"What are we going to do?" Karimu suddenly questioned, raising the query that has troubled them from the very beginning. All eyes fixed on Mahado, waiting for him to make his decision. If you ask him, it was easy. If only things go his way. Apparently, it doesn't.

"Do you think he'll heal if Seth was with him?" he suggested, letting the other priests know how uncertain he was with his suggestion. Everyone inside that tent knows how Seth could be the deciding factor in the pharaoh's life—if he decides to be a fool, Atemu would die, if he can pull the pharaoh back, the monarch would live. Simple as that, but not that simple to Seth, was it?

"The Nubians are taking this advantage to attack," Shadi suddenly announced, disrupting their conversation and turning it drastically to his announcement. Everything was falling apart, they couldn't take this anymore. Just couldn't. They needed Atemu, needed him fast.

"How fares the city?" Karimu asked.

"Not quite well. It appears a peasant spread the rumor that they're already here. Right now they're questioning the palace if it was true and asking the whereabouts of the pharaoh," Shadi answered, meeting Mahado's gaze.

"We need to do something."

"Question is, what?"

Mahado was silent, chose to, and pondered over his thoughts. The Nubians were a threat to Egypt just like the incident is gnawing the pharaoh's spirit. What to choose? King or country?

"We part ways. Shadi take the men back to the palace. Everyone will follow Shimon's orders while we help the pharaoh recuperate," he decided, "Isis, you will ensure that every Egyptian is aware and calm of the situation." The priestess nodded, "And you will not forget to report to me every once in a while," he added.

It was too risky, what they're doing, but they had to do something, right? Mahado sighed. Danger lurked around the corner for the pharaoh despite the fact that Ranmen was dead, he was aware of that. Letting the wounds of both pharaoh and priest heal just enough for them to return would take days.

He would have to protect them.

"Go. You leave by daylight," he said and watched as the other priests leave.

"It's time for me to concentrate on my magician," he told himself and left the tent moments later.

XXX


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm sure people will hate me once this announcement is over. I regret to announce that I might not update this week due to some technical difficulties. My mom, after that slight mishap during the break, thought wise not to let me work on anything, leave the house and rest my ass off. As much as I love my mom, and seriously I really do, this has become entirely too chaotic for my liking. Therefore, as a consequence, I won't be able to write the next chapters and if I ever do, I might not be able to post them.

Annoying, I know. This chapter is dedicated to the people who reviewed the previous chapters like Hydro-wolf and Dragonlady222. To Toxic Hathor and Yami Val, I know I haven't dropped a word to either of you on your works but I want you guys to know that I have read all your works and I really love them. I wish you guys all the luck in the world, especially you, Hathor.

And now that my announcement's over, let's proceed to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: Because We Can't Turn Back Time

It was a pain in the ass really. Life. How ironic that after finally being granted the one you loved the most, it takes him away from you all of a sudden. Not necessarily by death, or by some overly-charismatic and clever lover. But by the occurring events that destroyed him.

What hurts the most, though, was despite your presence or your efforts to save him from his nightmares, you know you are completely powerless to help him in any way.

And being useless was something High Priest Seth despised.

He stared at his cousin with all the concern he felt inside of him, wondering what really happened to his pharaoh, and how he could alleviate the pain. It marred the other's face and troubled his dreams, that was apparent.

The others have left earlier that morning to return to the palace in order to prepare the kingdom for Nubian attacks. He would have been glad to be there with them, facing the bastards ready to pulverize every effort his cousin exerted on Egypt, and letting them know who was boss. But when given the decision, who in his right mind would leave the pharaoh in such a state?

Not his lover, of course.

So Mahado was just outside the tent making preparations on various subjects, some he willingly will not and blatantly refuse to partake on. That priest was too worrisome for his own good, Seth thought to himself.

He knew what happened to him. Ranmen, that low-life, thought he could kill him. Ha. His fists clenched tightly, his anger diverting to the man who was ready to destroy Atemu. As if that would ever happen. His pharaoh was the best he had ever met. And Ra help him, his cousin had the strongest will ever.

He never admitted them, of course, but still, knowing that fact was of the same value. How his father thought _he _was the better pharaoh than his lover, he knew not. His father can be an idiot sometimes.

"Seth…" his cousin whimpered and he shifted his gaze to his pharaoh. His eyes widened in surprise, disbelief and finally into relief. "Atemu," he whispered.

XXX

Atemu wearily opened his eyes, relieved to finally escape from his nightmare, and adjusted to the light. How many days was he in bed? How many weeks? Was Ranmen dead then? His head throbbed painfully, a headache on the verge of creation and he wanted nothing else but to close his eyes and sleep.

"_What he has is my heart. You have to understand that you cannot force a person to love you back simply because you fancy him. It will lead you nowhere."_

His words echoed deeply in his heart and his chest tightened, tears edged his eyes. He had been so foolish to carelessly accept their love. So reckless to think that Ranmen was too weak to destroy anything between them. He had underestimated the man, he knew it, and how he wished he could just repeat the past and correct them.

Would it make a difference if he didn't love his priest? He sighed. He knew better than to defy fate. Fate had separated and brought them together, he and Seth, and he owed it all to destiny. But was it right to still believe in it when it had taken the only one he longed for away so cruelly?

Was it right for him to just let fate have its way as he was forced to watch as Ranmen took Seth's life because of him?

How he despised himself. He was pharaoh, how selfish can he get? He had robbed the people of a priest—a priest who was powerful enough to save them when they are threatened, and loyal to the monarch and his court. He had robbed them of having a calculating strategist who even outdid his best generals. He let them down. All of them.

"_You're but a weakling, a sheath to a mighty sword, pharaoh."_

A weakling. Perhaps Ranmen had stated the truth. How did it ended like this? Where did he go wrong? This is foolishness. Why did he love Seth? Was Seth using him? A weakling, that was what Ranmen said. He chuckled bitterly. So this was how it felt to have his world shatterd.

Nobody can ever understand why he was this, Atemu realized. There were limits to being pharaoh, and as pharaoh he cannot ever be weak. But right now, he didn't know anymore. He despised this—despised everything, he wanted to just scream out everything and wish by the time he wakes up from this nightmare, everything would be fine.

He wished they could just return to the time when they were still running around, hiding from the elders and unaware of the darker, eviler problems in life. He wanted this to end. He didn't want to let this last any longer.

Emotions, hidden and controlled, rose from his chest and burned his eyes. He was struggling but it was so hard. He was a pathetic ruler. How can his people be safe with a pharaoh who couldn't even protect himself? He is struggling but he can't recognize himself anymore no matter how hard he tries.

"_Atemu is mine as I am his, and no one, definitely not the likes of you, will stand in the middle and destroy our relationship!"_

Seth had been so caring to him— had been strong when he was weak. He could have fought Ranmen. He should have been pharaoh, not him. Why did his cousin fall in-love with him anyway?

He was just a mischievous lad who was easily plagued with dreams. If he was really powerful as they say, why, of all the absurdities in life, couldn't he fend off a mortal who was weaker than him? Why didn't he save Seth from Ranmen?

"_Seth…"_

"_Shh… I am here, worry not."_

"_Don't leave me… not now…" _

"_I never will."_

He wanted to cry. He really wanted to. There were a lot of things he wanted to do right now, and the foremost being was to just resurrect Ranmen and kill him again. Just to forget the pain. He wanted to see the man drown in his blood. He wanted to hear the other cry in pain and gasp his last breath. The same way he did to Seth.

"_You cannot undo the past. It did not happen, and I am here."_

Funny how his words can easily haunt him in the most unwelcome time.

"Seth…" he whimpered.

XXX

How long was the pharaoh awake, he knew not. Seth mentally berated himself. What he knew was the fact that the other was lying in front of him, staring unseeing at the ceiling of the tent and was not uttering a single word aside from his name.

"Atemu, hang on, I'll call the healers," he said and darted to call the first person he saw, who happened to be Mahado.

"Mahado, get the healers. Atemu's awake."

While the other priest called the healers, Seth went back inside the tent and tried to avert the other's attention from the ceiling.

"Seth…" Atemu whispered again, catching the priest's attention. He sat beside his cousin and took his hand, noticing how it trembled beneath his.

"Atemu, I'm here," he answered, wishing that the other would break away from whatever dream or hallucination he was having. "I'm here, cousin."

"No… you're not…" Atemu denied, shaking his head. "Leave… me… I…" he faltered and turned away. Why must they always torture him so? "YOU'RE DEAD, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Realization dawned on the blue-eyed priest and he scowled. Trust in him to be completely stupid and forget that his cousin saw Ranmen stab him. How stupid. "Atemu… I promised I'd never leave you. I'm here," he tried again but the other shook him off.

"ISN'T THIS TORTURE ENOUGH? HOW I DESPISE YOU FATE!" the pharaoh shouted and turned away, drifting his eyes close and ignoring the spasms of pain that hit him like thunder.

It was beyond Seth why his cousin was reacting like this. He was confused, simply put. Why was Mahado taking so long?

"Atemu, I'm really here. Just open your eyes and look at me," Seth said.

"It won't help, Seth. Not in his condition," Mahado wisely interrupted as the healers entered the tent and ushered him out.

"What _is _his condition?" Seth questioned. Mahado sighed and looked away.

"I'm going to kill someone if you don't tell me what's wrong with my cousin! I want to know NOW!" Seth growled impatiently, smashing his fist on the nearest object he could hit, which was a jar.

He knew his hand was bleeding but what did he care? His cousin's suffering inside. And Ra damn it, no one is bothering to tell him why!

"Before you break more jars, I want you to take this calmly, High Priest Seth," Mahado started, you can't really stop the inevitable anyway, "And ask you that after hearing this, you will think before you act! His majesty needs that above anything else."

Seth went silent for a minute, thoughts a-wander, possibilities reigning his every thought. Somehow he knew what happened, what Ranmen did to his lover, and how the other was feeling. Oh somehow, he really, really knew…

"Do you agree with my terms?"

"Very well. I do not have a choice, do I?" he replied.

Mahado sighed. "When you were stabbed by Ranmen and was dying, I happened upon you. Ranmen had escaped with his majesty, who was unconscious at that time. You were losing blood then and so I didn't have a choice but to get you here."

"Tell me what I want to know, Mahado," the other growled impatiently, "What did Ranmen do?"

"He raped the pharaoh, Seth."

And all reason fled Seth's mind.

He made a move to dart back into the tent when he was held back by Mahado. "Calm down, Seth," he said.

"Calm down? You're asking me that now? Why did you save me, Mahado? Why did you let Ranmen escape?!" Seth asked back, all his anger pouring in. "His life mattered the most. He was of most importance and yet, you let him go! What kind of priest are you?!"

"I had enough of your remarks, High Priest Seth!" Mahado countered, knowing the other struck a nerve. Seth was rather good in stating and shoving the truth at his face. Of course he was regretting them; he would have gone to his king. But what can he do?

"I will not. What do you want me to do, Mahado? My cousin… you let this happen!"

High Priest Seth was beyond reason and logic, and the priest realized that the moment he was snapped harshly back into cold reality with a fist on his jaw and a furious Mahado in front of him. He would have shouted back in anger or punched the other back, he really would, but he knew beyond doubt that he was at fault here.

"Now as I was saying, he still thinks you're dead, priest. If you're back to your normal self, I would like to advise you that the simplest of statements, no matter how harmless it may seem to us, will have an effect on him. So. Watch. Your. Words." Mahado said calmly, trying to regain his composure as he gritted the words out.

"Pardon me, my lords, but the pharaoh wishes to see his priests," the chief healer interrupted (thankfully). Mahado nodded in acknowledgement before following Seth into the tent.

XXX

It was more of terror than disbelief that dawned on Atemu, pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt, when he saw his priest. It had clouded his judgment and thoughts, forced him back to the moment in his life he desperately wanted to forget. His mind was playing with him, again, and his nightmares started anew.

"No… this isn't possible…" he started and tried to move away. Within seconds, he'll be unconscious and be abused again. Not again. "I won't… no… you can't be… no… Seth…"

He was hallucinating again but that was something he didn't know of. How can the past repeat itself? Why was Seth alive? No, he won't believe it. He won't.

"You're not alive…" he said, forcing himself to stare at those wide, surprised azure eyes he longed to drown himself in.

Two strong arms cradled him in an embrace, despite very loud and harsh objections, as he heard someone whisper soothing nonsense in his ears. This was beyond crazy! Seth couldn't possibly be alive. Or else… his eyes widened again, breaking the calm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Atemu, it's me," Seth whispered.

"You're dead… Seth… you're dead," he answered, tears forming and falling, "Please… don't let… Ranmen get me… please…"

He was afraid and confused. He never felt vulnerable in his life until this, and he didn't know if he wanted it or not. Will he regret this once he regains himself or will he pretend nothing ever happened?

XXX

"Mahado, leave us be," Seth ordered in his usual grim voice, letting no one object as they left the tent.

"Please…" Atemu whimpered, shaking like a leaf.

"I'm here, Atemu. I'm alive, Ranmen didn't kill me," Seth answered, hugging the other close, "I'm alive. Just open your eyes, Atemu…"

"No, I won't. You're just playing with me…"

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you… I never did. I'm still here, cradling you like always," Seth tried again, hugging the other tight. He had to thank Mahado for healing the other quickly.

Atemu shook his head; he wanted to sleep it all away. Forget everything, he wanted to be over. He wanted all these confusing thoughts to disappear. He didn't want to feel anything anymore.

"Open your eyes, Atemu…"

What will he see? Whose face will he see this time? Ra help him if this was a lie.

"Ra help us, Atemu open your eyes and see what's true. I'm here. Seth's here, I didn't break my promise. I'm here."

"You died…"

"Your love brought me back."

"That's not possible."

"You always said there's no such thing as impossibility. I'm here right now, waiting for you to open your eyes... please… just open your eyes…"

"No." Atemu decided before faltering, "Why waste time with someone like me?"

Seth sighed, groaning inwardly. "I'll tell you why when you open your eyes."

"You won't vanish?"

"I'm here and you can't ever force me to leave, dear," Seth whispered.

_Please Atemu, just open your eyes. Give in… please…_

He thought his cousin would never do it. He thought the other would forget his trust in him and refuse to believe him. He thought he wouldn't see those crimson eyes up-close ever again. Atemu proved him wrong. Again.

"Seth…" Atemu sighed, "You're… really here."

That stamped a smirk on the priest's face and he leaned down to kiss the other on his forehead, "I told you I'll never leave, didn't you?" he said.

Atemu returned the other's embrace and buried his head in the other's chest. He heaved a sigh and went back to sleep.

Recovery was still a long road and forgetting wasn't easy as it appears to be, was it?

"I love you, Atemu," Seth whispered, not knowing why he said that. He just thought it was something he needed to say.

"I love you Seth…"

And he never expected a response. But it did make him smile a bit.

XXX

Mahado sensed it before he knew that the pharaoh was going to be back to his normal self soon. And honestly, he had to thank Seth for that.

But thinking about the punch he just gave the priest, he shook his head grimly. He still owed the other a blow.

_You still have a long way to go, my pharaoh. But you'll have Seth with you, I need not worry._

XXX

A/N: Ah finally, a chapter done! Now I can start on the next chapter. Reviews, anyone? Oh wow… I just realized… this was supposed to be the last chapter. If that's the case, then I do believe an epilogue is in order? I know the mood suddenly changed but I'm sorry, I'm running out of things to write. Damn. Yes, I've decided that this was going to be a happy ending despite the fact that the pharaoh's going to die. Eventually. But hopefully, this story won't come to that.

Since it's already 1 AM right now, I don't have a freaking idea how I'm going to wake up at 6 tomorrow and catch up with the meeting in Journ. Wow… and to think I wanted to enjoy the summer.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay, decided against my previous judgment. This is the last chapter, guys! Hoped you guys don't hate me that much. Really, really wish I had more ideas than this but I don't know if I can work anymore. I'm soooooo tired. Oh well…. Here's the epilogue… and once again, I would like to thank the people who supported this fic and my other works. Really grateful…

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

It was a tad ironic that Pharaoh Atemu fell in-love because of dreams that he would wake up in the middle of the night for. It wasn't a pleasant sight, let's get that straight, nor was it really calming to see the workaholic pharaoh so distressed over something.

He, however, did not expect that he would thank his dreams later, when he falls in-love with his cousin. Of course there were disagreements and conflicts, there were trouble and villains, but they knew better than to break a promise between them.

There will be more challenges and threats, and they know they're powerless to stop that. But they would still be together despite all of those and cling to each other in times of sorrow and grief. There was so much life was going to give them and they were bent on accepting them full force.

Of course the Nubian attacks were carefully and well countered and defeated, a blow in the men's pride, but that'd show them not to mess with Egyptians. It bore good news to the people, especially to their pharaoh, who was struggling to be the same Atemu he was before.

"My pharaoh, you must leave your chamber once in a while," Shimon wisely advised from outside the door, hearing the monarch sigh inside.

"I'm quite fine here inside, Shimon," the pharaoh answered, "The scenery here is far relaxing than that of outside."

"As you wish, my lord," the vizier didn't have the choice but to agree to his king's wishes. But that didn't mean he wouldn't convince the priests to try and talk the monarch out of it.

Knowing Shimon was already gone, Atemu sighed again in relief. The memory still haunted him but it didn't scare him that frequent as he had expected. Which was more than welcome.

The nightmares were still there, and the casual flashbacks but Seth was always there to embrace him when the fear gets the better of him. That he was utmost grateful for. But still, they both knew he wouldn't live that long. And he knew Seth despised it with every fiber of his being.

"You know you won't get better keeping yourself shut out from the world," Seth said, interrupting the pharaoh's thoughts. Atemu turned around and embraced his cousin. "Forgive me, I simply wish to have time for myself," he answered.

"It is understandable, Atemu," Seth replied, "Worry not, they understand. But the people are getting curious why their king had not graced them with his presence."

His lover sighed, "I know. I can't run away from my duty forever, right? I'll visit them later this afternoon," he answered.

"You know that this won't end like this, Atemu," Seth suddenly said, "We won't have a happy ending in this lifetime."

The pharaoh bowed his head and nodded, "We're not the kind of people who can easily forget everything and be left alone. We have obligations and a kingdom to protect. I know, Seth," he agreed.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to love you, either," he added.

"I wish I can do something to change everything and save you," Seth whispered, hugging his cousin closer. The other rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes; everything seemed to be at peace with only them existing in their own world.

"A lot of things have happened but we must understand that what's done is done, we can't take back what happened before but we can prevent them from happening again," he answered after a few minutes before breaking the contact and staring at his priest.

"I did not like what happened to me, and I know you despised people for letting Ranmen do what he did to me. I'm not going to like what will happen to me in the future yet that's how things will be. But we have to move on. Perhaps I had to suffer to realize that I still have things to learn, perhaps we were meant to be in-love and then be separated to understand that we will have a better life in our next," he started and kissed his priest lightly.

"I was born to love you and rule our people but my life does not extend to watching our people grow and make Egypt proud. It is not my destiny, Seth."

"Destiny can be altered. I will not rely on fate, and you know that."

Atemu chuckled sweetly before embracing his lover, "I know. And I love you for that. I love you for making me realize that some things are meant to be changed. But we cannot deny that I will not live long."

Seth shook his head, "I won't let you go."

"You will be Egypt's next pharaoh when I die. Have you not realized it yet? Our love brought us together despite our bitter ending. And besides, didn't your father want you to rule the kingdom? Well, you're finally achieving that dream."

"Don't ever remind me of him." Seth warned.

"Will you not forgive him? He is your father, Seth. He is my uncle. Forgive him and just let him be," Atemu tried, "I know I have no right to interfere but he was but a man who was corrupted by his dream of seeing his son on the throne, which would be rightfully his."

Seth opened his mouth to speak but thought otherwise, he looked away as the other gaze at him seriously. "I'm going to die, Seth, and you're going to take my place as pharaoh. You'll be a good pharaoh. I'm so proud of you."

"What if I don't want to? What if I refuse?" the priest dared ask.

"It is your choice," Atemu said, smiling at the only one he loved. Seth stared at him and he looked away. He knew that smile. He knew what would happen afterwards and what he'll promise. That smile…

"There's going to be another 'us' in our afterlife. I'll make sure of that," Seth promised, fiercely hugging the other, "I'm not going to let this destroy what we have. I'll defy the gods if I have to, I'm not going to let them take you away from me."

Atemu blushed at the proclamation before reprimanding him, "That's blasphemy, my beloved priest."

"Anything for you, my dear Atemu," the other whispered and kissed him, preventing any word to be uttered until the next morning.

XXX

Pharaoh Atemu and High Priest Seth, after two years, were cruelly separated by fate. But they were ready for it. They were aware of it, but no one told them that it was still going to be painful.

They say that the eyes of the people can see all, and to them, what drove the priest to kill the one he loved was obligation—that he had a duty to Egypt and to the gods. But that was not the case. It was out of love, it was the request his pharaoh asked of him.

It was never easy to have the one you love to be taken away from you. It would tear you apart and inch by inch try to destroy you. The priest may have suffered some difficulties accepting his cousin's death but they were confident that he would live through and follow his pharaoh's wishes.

He would be the pharaoh but things wouldn't be the same anymore. The wind was changing, the river ever flowing fast as if it was running after lost time. The tombs of his fellow priests were almost full, he was witnessing his world's transformation.

What struck him the most was not the fact that he had fulfilled his pharaoh's wish. It never was that. It hurts more to finally uncover that gnawing pain inside of him that it should have been his Atemu standing here in the balcony, watching the kingdom he protected, flourish.

Seth shook his head. He had survived long enough and saw through that he had fulfilled his Atemu's wish. He was ready to follow everyone else and hand his crown to another. Wasn't that what he wanted all this time?

It was really surprising, he realized. Just a couple of years ago, he was trying to convince his pharaoh not to leave his side and be the pharaoh. Just a few years ago, they were together and nothing else seemed to matter. Back then, Mahado was still there to watch over them and make sure he wouldn't unconsciously hurt the pharaoh again. Then, Karimu was still annoying Shadi endlessly and Isis was staring at them, wishing they'd face reality and act like normal, mature priests. Shimon would still be there, pretending he wasn't that old to be greatly concerned and panic at their every reckless move.

It reminded him of everything that happened. It had reminded him of their laughs and threats when they were children, reminded him of the love between him and his pharaoh that never lasted long but bloomed nevertheless.

It was better to love than to never have loved at all. Perhaps it was true, perhaps it wasn't. He had to accept things as they are, he couldn't defy fate this time. It had won and he was ready to accept that.

They're all gone now. Every one of them—Mahado, who died attempting to take revenge on Bakura and chose to serve Atemu even in his death; Karimu, in his valiant attempts to save the pharaoh from his untimely doom; Shadi, who had thought wise to seal his fate to his Millennium Item to guide their king in the afterlife; Shimon, who finally admitted that he was getting old; and Isis, who had died all of a sudden in a desert.

He didn't have someone to turn to anymore. He was surrounded by new faces, new generations and new times.

_You need not do this… I know it hurts you…_

The whisper flowed with the wind innocently but its effects were greater. He knew it was Atemu. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes. _I fulfilled your wish, Atemu._

It was his time to leave too and enjoy the next lifetime. Seth chucked, after all this wait…

Three thousand years would be a long time, he realized, but if things will work out his way, the wait would be well worth it.

He just knew it will be.

XXX

A/N: I have to admit, this wasn't the best that I could come up with. I read 'You'll Be Safe Here' and honestly, I wrote differently then. I liked that style better than this. But then again, all the things that happened in this story have exceeded my expectations. I was intending only about 10 chapters or even 12 but who would think that it'd reach 23 chapters?

It's 2:12 AM now and I definitely do not have any idea how I'm going to wake up later. Anyway, once again, thank you for all the reviews and support. I hope the next fic will get the same (if not more) treatment.

And yes, if you've noticed, I'm not quitting on this fandom. Thanks to various people for that.


End file.
